The Unveiling Fight
by Velvet Storm
Summary: Harry and Draco are stuck in Grimmauld Place with the war looming close...how will they handle the building tension and past hatred?
1. Tension

He felt out of place. Simply, utterly, ridiculously out of place. There was no other way to describe it. All of his life had been spent with the elite, as his family was the most powerful and influential in the wizarding world. He'd had nothing but the best of everything from the time he could remember, his parents never allowing anything second rate. His mother had doted on him endlessly, always reminding him of his heritage and what it would mean to continue the family name and societal position. His father had instilled in him what it truly meant to carry the name Malfoy and what his obligations would be as he grew older and acquired more responsibility, always talking about taking the Mark as if it were some sacred rite of passage. He had always been a little leery of taking the Mark but usually his arrogance pushed past that. He was a Malfoy. He would take it and take it proudly.

They never prepared him for this though. They never talked about what would happen should he not be with the family any longer. He was a fish out of water in his current surroundings, floundering around helplessly. His life had been shaken violently and flipped upside down. Everything he knew, everything he understood, everything that had once been him, was gone. Ironically enough, he had his father to thank for that.

Draco knew that his father had hoped, and planned, that when the war began, they would stand side by side and fight with Voldemort, killing and destroying whoever and whatever they had to. And Draco honestly had tried to be what his father expected, especially after Lucius had begged Voldemort to test him and prove the Malfoy loyalty ran deep, but instead the opposite occurred. Draco couldn't do it. He couldn't fulfill his mission. The mission was completed, yes, but not by him. A conscience had slipped inside Draco when no one, including him, was looking. He didn't know how or when, but alas, it was there. He couldn't kill Dumbledore, consequently shaming his father and angering Voldemort to the point he was now hunted as if he were a common mudblood.

After the attack on Hogwarts and Dumbledore's death, Draco was immediately and reluctantly brought into the fold of the Order, as they were the only ones who could offer him the kind of protection he needed. There was no second chance for him and no way he could return home. Voldemort wanted him killed along with Potter and nothing his father said or did changed that fact. It was rather odd to Draco how Potter and he had always been enemies and now they were both hunted by the same man, seeking refuge in the same place, as if they were allies. Imagine…Malfoy and Potter allies. He couldn't even grasp the concept really.

His 'family' now consisted of people he once hated. The transition had not been an easy one and still wasn't complete. He'd had a chip on his shoulder for months, giving everyone attitude, until finally realizing they were all he had, and that if they tossed him out, death would certainly find him. And, when he zoned in to this conscience, a completely new concept to him, he realized that he didn't truly hate the Order members. He'd been taught to hate them and had known no better. Granted, some still got on his last nerve, but he didn't hate them. It wasn't easy though as he still had moments where he lashed out with attitude and sarcastic comments, usually apologizing later, something that shocked everyone the first few times it happened, including Draco. He was definitely not the same person he'd been just a year ago and didn't think he ever wanted to go back to being what he was.

As to be expected, the group was divided over Draco's loyalty. A few, namely Mrs. Weasley, Professor Snape, Tonks and Hermione, believed he had genuinely changed while the rest were leery, thinking he was working with his father and Voldemort as a spy. Truth was, Draco was scared to death of everyone he'd grown up with, including his immediate family, but told no one this explicitly. His days were spent at 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order's headquarters, hiding out and preparing for war like everyone else. His 'new home' was certainly nothing like what he had been accustomed to at Malfoy Manor, but at least he was alive, something he was quite certain he would not be if he tried to return to his home or family. After being the difficult prat he was at Hogwarts, he couldn't blame them for not trusting him. Even though it did piss him off periodically, he still understood it.

Oddly enough, Hermione had been the first to stick up for Draco, while the other two thirds of the Golden Trio refused to believe a word he said. She often tried to point out things to Harry and Ron that were obvious to her as far as his innocence while Draco kept quiet, knowing everything she said was truth. Harry and Ron were adamant about not trusting Draco, causing quite a few heated arguments and awkward moments between the three. Mrs. Weasley was the next to come to his defense, agreeing with Hermione and believing Draco, tired of the sarcastic comments Remus and Arthur constantly made when he was around, trying to remind everyone the war was against Voldemort outside the house, not with Draco inside the house.

Though days were tense, stressed and hectic, nights were even worse. Everyone was on edge, expecting anything and everything, always anticipating the worst. It seemed everyone was frustrated with everyone else which caused even more tension. Mrs. Weasley got aggravated when any of the kids tried to eavesdrop when they weren't supposed to; Mr. Weasley when his job was at stake and no one was taking him seriously, which was often; Remus because he now had Snape and a Malfoy to deal with under the same roof; Professor Snape because he was torn between two masters and fearing for his life more than ever; Ron because his mum fussed over him still; Hermione because of Ron and Harry's constant attitude; Harry because...

Draco's brain stopped. Potter. He'd grown up hearing of "Savior Potter" and listening to all the venom his father would spew regarding him. When Draco arrived at Hogwarts, he'd continued hating Potter and all he was. Why should some poor nobody have the popularity and reputation like he did? Potter was trash to a Malfoy; something to step on and never think of again, like a gum wrapper on the street. He hated the way Potter couldn't get his homework done but could solve bigger and complex mysteries. The hate had been bred into him since birth. But now...

He didn't know for sure if he still hated him or not. They still bickered and fought quite often but Draco had begun to see Potter in a different light, though he'd never admit it. He understood it was Potter's life or Voldemort's and how significant that was. Draco couldn't imagine what he would be like if faced with the same ultimatum. Potter had grown distant from everyone, choosing to remain in his bedroom, on the very top floor, at the end of the hall, usually with the door locked. People only went up there when absolutely necessary, and that was only after arguing for fifteen minutes over who had gone up last. When Harry did come downstairs, which was seldom, he usually glared at everyone, snapping answers to those who were brave enough to ask questions. It was a very uncomfortable environment but Draco figured it was better than being dead.

He and Potter were really no different than Potter and the rest of the group. Draco was always on the receiving end of glares, stares and sarcastic comments. However, unlike everyone else, Draco gave it back, even with his understanding of Potter's stress. Dammit if he was going to coddle him like the rest of the household did. He just refused to. He was a Malfoy after all. And Voldemort wanted his head beside Potter's as well so he deserved no special treatment as far as Draco was concerned.

There was no leader after Dumbledore's death. Remus, Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley routinely bickered over who should have final say, thinking each knew better than the other, while the women tried to keep things calm. The Order seemed to be falling apart, little by little, and it was beginning to cause doubts. Though most kept their thoughts silent, everyone was scared that Harry might not win. Draco lay awake many nights, terrified of how it would be if Voldemort won.

* * *

One night, like many before it, Draco slipped from the room that was reluctantly shared by Weasley and him, not able to sleep and tired of listening to the red haired boy snore, and headed downstairs. A quick glance at the clock told him just how late, or early, it was. A couple more hours and the sun would rise. Not that it really mattered. Morning, evening – it was all the same.

As he quietly snuck down the stairs, Draco thought how eerily silent the house was. Very rarely, even in the wee hours of the morning, was there total silence. Usually someone was up somewhere doing something or talking to someone else. And true to form, as soon as he stepped into the dark kitchen, he felt a presence and heard, "Why the fuck are you up?"

As his eyes adjusted, Draco saw him at the table, hunched over a cup of tea. "Am I not allowed out of my room after midnight?" he quipped, heading for the cupboard for a cup, resisting the urge to slam the doors.

"I really don't give a damn what you do," Harry said, voice monotone. Unlike some of the others, he had no problem sending him back to his father, not caring what happened to him. Harry had way too much on his shoulders to have to watch his back too.

"Contrary to what's in that scarred head of yours," Draco said snidely. "I did not come down here to discuss what you do or don't give a damn about. I can't sleep and just want some tea." He was cranky and not in the mood for arguing. Why did everything have to be an argument with him?

"Then fix your tea and go," Harry said, sipping the hot liquid slowly. It was rare the kitchen was quiet and he had been enjoying the silence. Malfoy was the last person he wanted to see. Ever.

"I can sit in here if I feel like it," Draco snapped. "You don't get to tell everyone what to do." He pointed his wand at the cold water in the cup, spelling it into hot tea.

Harry laughed. "In case you don't remember, everyone's very existence relies on me," he told him. "So that gives me the right to tell you, Ferret Boy, to get the hell out of the kitchen and let me be." As far as Harry was concerned, he did have the right to order him around because he possessed the power to save or destroy over half the wizarding world.

As Draco opened his mouth to reply, a voice asked, "Is there a problem, Gentlemen?"

"Nothing that a quick Kedavra wouldn't fix," Harry muttered, casting an evil glance towards Draco.

"You do and I'll…"

"Both of you just stop," Remus said, weary of the constant bickering between the two. "Everyone is scared and stressed and tired of playing referee with you both. Harry, you cannot kill him. Draco, there are other rooms in this house." He hated to treat them like two year olds but had no choice.

"Saint Potter," Draco spat.

"Son of a Death Eater," Harry spat back.

When Draco started to lunge for Harry out of anger for the reference to his father, he found a wand at his neck. "I might forbid Harry from killing you," Remus said quietly through clenched teeth. "But I still can." He was not yet convinced of Malfoy's innocence and reminded him of that fact often.

"What the blazes is going on here?" Molly exclaimed, joining the three in the kitchen. When no one said anything, she continued. "Remus, you and I need to have a chat. Now. Boys, please return to your rooms immediately. It's late and you should be asleep." She couldn't wait for this war to be over, tired of being everyone's mother. She was already planning on taking holiday in Romania. Alone.

Both Harry and Draco were quiet as they took their cups and reluctantly left the kitchen.

"Thanks for ruining my peaceful moment," Harry whispered sarcastically as they slowly made their way up the creaky staircase.

"I just wanted tea, Potter," Draco said, stopping at his floor, watching Harry's dark shadow continue up the stairs. He would never admit it, but he almost felt bad for some reason. Almost. "You didn't have to start a fight. Again." He'd only been looking for some peace, as he knew Harry had been too.

"Whatever," Harry said, continuing up the stairs to his room that was quickly becoming a self made prison. He knew better than to venture out, regardless of the time of day, or night, especially with Malfoy in the house. Trouble was just waiting to happen with them. He could feel it. And he didn't like it.

* * *

After that night, the tension in the house seemed to double whenever Harry and Draco were in the same room. Their antics were always the same. They gave each other attitude, called each other names, threw insults back and forth until one made a move toward the other, having to be separated by whoever was around. Everyone yelled at everyone after, some defending Harry and others defending Draco. It was as if the war between Harry and Draco was more important than between Harry and Voldemort. It certainly took precedent inside 12 Grimmauld Place.

Everyone took turns talking to Harry and Draco, hoping to settle, or at least temporarily settle, their issues until the war was over. Neither Harry or Draco really listened to anyone though, except Hermione. She was the only one either would halfway listen to. Harry considered her his best friend while Draco trusted her because she had been the first in the house to trust him, ironically enough. But no one was convinced that their trust in her was enough to make a difference.

* * *

One night, after witnessing and dealing with the fights for almost a month, Hermione decided to talk to Draco again. The confrontations were steadily growing out of hand and she had a suspicion that wouldn't leave her alone. She had to say something for everyone's sake. Even if she was wrong.

"What?" he asked when he opened the door and saw her standing there.

"Draco, please," she said, pushing past him and looking around while he closed the door. "Where's Ron?" She was glad he wasn't there, thankful she wouldn't have to hear him whine from being kicked out. She couldn't discuss this with him around.

"Do I look like your other half's keeper?" Draco still didn't understand how they worked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She tried hard to be Draco's friend but it was certainly trying at times. "I'm your ally, in case you forgot," she reminded him.

Draco sighed and slumped down to his bed. "I know, I know," he said, shaking his head. "Sorry." He was still amazed after everything he'd called her over the years that she still tried to be nice to him. He never told her but he appreciated it.

She sat down beside him, knowing she was about to light dynamite. "Draco," she began, turning to face him. "I want to ask you something crazy but please don't yell at me." She knew he would though.

"Then maybe you shouldn't ask," he said with a sneer. He was often not happy with things she said, as the topic was usually Harry, but knew she meant well. At least she acted like she gave a damn.

"Are you attracted to men?"

He was so caught off guard by her question, he said nothing at first and just stared at her.

"You know what I mean?" Hermione continued, wincing because she knew she was bringing up a touchy subject. "Instead of finding girls attractive you…"

"I know what it means," Draco snapped, finding his voice. "And no I'm not. What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" He couldn't believe she'd ask such a thing. Him, be attracted to guys? Never.

Hermione bit her lip for a second. "Well I thought…that maybe if you were…you know…that might explain some of the animosity between…"

"You think I'm attracted to bloody Saint Potter?" Draco exclaimed, standing up quickly, face reddening immediately. "That's rich, that is. You're off your fucking rocker!" She'd been stuck in this house way too long. She was hallucinating or something.

"I just thought…"

"Well think of something else!" he yelled, heart racing. Attracted to men? Attracted to Potter? Maybe someone had cast some spell on her. That had to be it.

"I'm only trying to help!" she yelled back, rushing from the room and slamming the door behind her, a common sound throughout the house these days.

Draco began pacing around the room. It was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. Attracted to men. Hardly. He was attracted to girls, no question about it. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became, quickly finding his hidden bottle of firewhiskey and chugging. How dare she ask such a thing! What kind of fantasies were in her head? Potter. He must have said something to her, that prick. He was probably the wanker but wanted Draco to look like he was instead. Son of a bitch.

* * *

Harry tried to concentrate on the book Snape had given him two days ago that was about ancient, complicated dark magic that Voldemort routinely practiced. He was supposed to be studying this book backwards and forwards to take away any advantage Voldemort had, but couldn't concentrate, having read the same page three times.

He was beyond angry, beyond frustrated, beyond terrified. He'd experienced these emotions his whole life. Growing up in that Muggle house, he'd been treated like shit by people who were supposed to be blood relation, supposed to be family. They'd ignored him, ridiculed him, degraded him, until that fateful year he entered Hogwarts, which he used to call the best year of his life. These days, he could argue that point, often wondering if he could go back and change it, would he?

Right now, that answer was yes. The past seven years had just been one nightmare after another. All he'd wanted was to be "just Harry", not the savior of the bloody wizarding world. He'd never wanted to be well known or popular, never wanted to be the main topic of every discussion. He just wanted to be a seventeen year old and couldn't even do that right. His hormones should be raging out of control at this point but wondered if he even had any. He'd kissed both Cho and Ginny but neither felt right. He couldn't take anything any further with them because he was under such an extreme amount of stress that certain…things…just hadn't worked. Other seventeen year olds were making out, or better yet, shagging already, and he couldn't even get excited with a kiss because of all the bullshit around him. Why couldn't he just be normal?

Harry's life had never been normal though. There wasn't a night that went by where he didn't think of his parents. He missed them terribly and yet had never known them. But they had loved him. He was sick and tired of losing people that he cared for and that cared for him. First his parents, then Sirius and most recently, Albus. The resentment and pure hatred toward Snape for killing Albus, regardless of any vow, was unmatchable and he'd already decided to Kedavra him on the battlefield if possible. There was no one left who really cared for him, not like he needed. Hermione and Ron were his best friends and he knew they cared for him, but they'd also been focused on each other the past couple years. He hadn't felt this alone when he was living under the stairs because he hadn't known any different. Sometimes he longed for those days, horrible though they were. They were simpler times and simple was what he craved.

Harry looked out the window into the black of night. An image of Draco flashed through his mind, causing him to shake his head. Little prick. Snape was bad enough but now Malfoy too? Hermione and Mrs. Weasley tried to convince him of Malfoy's innocence but he had stormed off from them more than once. Anymore, that was how he ended conversations he didn't like. And any conversation about or involving Draco, he didn't like.

He hated Draco to his very core, and if he was real honest with himself, he knew why even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone else. He was jealous of the white-haired ferret. Draco had the family Harry didn't, dysfunctional though they were. He'd still had the privilege of growing up with both his parents and having everything he ever wanted. Harry was lucky when he'd gotten three bites of meat for dinner. He'd never owned a new piece of clothing until Hogwarts. He'd never eaten a decent meal until Hogwarts. He'd never had friends until Hogwarts. Life, as far as he was concerned, didn't start until Hogwarts. And, ironically, he often felt Hogwarts would end it. Maybe that's the way it was supposed to be.

Draco would have loved to have been the center of attention. He would have loved the fact that everyone's existence relied on him. He would have flaunted it about endlessly, probably doing countless interviews with that horrible Skeeter woman and posing for Merlin knows how many pictures for the Prophet. His arrogance alone would have gotten him and everyone else killed. But Draco still would have loved to possess the power. Harry hated it. He hated everything about it. He didn't know what normal meant anymore. He didn't know how to be seventeen. He couldn't. Everyone else his age was dating, giving in to their hormones, experiencing exciting firsts, while Harry was wondering if he'd even see his eighteenth birthday, or if he'd even want to.

He did know, this war ended it all, one way or another. And that was the only fact he found any comfort in.

* * *

A couple hours later at two-thirty in the morning with too much firewhiskey coursing through his veins, Draco found himself heading for Harry's room. He'd had enough. He was sick and tired of the arguing and fights they'd started but never finished, over everyone trying to explain to him why he should 'understand' what Potter was going through. Fuck them. What about what he was going through?

Draco pounded on the barrier between his nemesis and him. "Open the fucking door," he hissed, still carrying his half empty bottle, waving his wand and muttering a spell so no one would hear them. This ended tonight.

Moments passed till an aggravated and short fused Harry opened the door. "What, can't find your hole to crawl into, Ferret Boy?" he spat. This was not what he needed tonight. He was not in the right frame of mind to deal with him.

Draco pushed past him. "Shut the fuck up for a minute," he snarled, head swimming slightly. "We can't keep going like this." He wasn't about to be blamed for Harry's lack of concentration. Draco was terrified of Voldemort winning, especially since he hadn't been able to follow through with his task. They needed to end their fighting somehow so they could focus on the bigger problem at hand.

"You're drunk," Harry said, disgusted with Draco's inebriated state. "Get out before I yell for…"

"I've already spelled the room to be soundproof and I'm not leaving so shut the damned door!" Draco exclaimed in one breath, slightly waving the bottle clenched in his hand. They were going to talk _now_.

Harry slammed the wooden door, fighting the urge to Kedavra him right then. He stormed past Draco to return to the bay window where he'd been sitting reading the dark magic book. "So talk," he said, crossing his arms and glaring at the white haired boy. _Don't kill him_, he told himself. _Don't kill him. It's not worth it_.

Draco waved the half empty bottle again as he spoke. "This fighting is fucking ridiculous," he began, hatred blazing from his cold blue eyes. "I'm tired of it. You act as if you're the only one in this. You're not the only one with the damned army of Death Eaters after them you know."

"No, but I am the only one who can save your sorry ass," Harry reminded him. "If I lose, everyone dies. You only have your pathetic little life to save. I have yours, mine and the ENTIRE FUCKING WIZARDING WORLD to save and I never asked for any of it! I never wanted any of this to have to be responsible for!" He fought to be calm but couldn't do it around Malfoy. His heart was racing, eyes wide and lips pursed together, ready for anything. This meeting had been long overdue.

"I can't go home," Draco continued. "I can see none of my family. The only life I've ever known is gone. I'm a Malfoy, Potter. Don't you get it? It's not supposed to be this way!" While Draco did try to understand him, Harry wasn't understanding the significance of his situation. He was being selfish and Draco was done with it. He and others were just as scared and no one coddled them. It was all about bloody Potter.

"Then go home and get killed," Harry said with a shrug, voice empty. "I don't give a shit really." One less person for him to worry about was fine with him, especially one less Malfoy.

Draco lunged for Harry in frustration and intoxication, partially falling on him, causing Harry to hit his head against the window, as he stuck his wand to Harry's throat, hatred filling his eyes. _Do it_, the voice in his head told him. _Do it now! Prove you're not the coward he thinks you are!_

Harry's chest was quickly rising and falling, green eyes large and angry. "Go ahead and kill me, you ass," he said through his teeth. "And you sign everyone's death warrants, including your own." For just a second, he almost would have welcomed death, would have welcomed the relief.

Draco's teeth were grinding together. "Son of a bitch," he snarled. "I hate you!" Why couldn't he just kill him as he'd thought of so often? Just two simple words and it would be done. _But what about Voldemort_, the conscience he was beginning to hate, asked. _Who will face him? _Killing Potter condemned him and everyone else to certain death. Dammit!

"Whatever," Harry said, pushing him off, sensing Draco's defeat. "Get the fuck out of my room." He stood up and added, "Coward." Truth was truth.

That word sent the hackles up as Draco threw the glass bottle at Harry, missing his head by inches, watching as it slammed against the window frame, shards of glass and alcohol flying everywhere, causing Harry to jump out of the way. "Don't call me a fucking coward!" Draco yelled, lunging for Harry again.

Harry was ready for him and shoved him away a second time. "What's wrong, Ferret Boy?" he yelled. "Can't handle the truth? You're a liar and a coward and had to have Snape do your dirty work!" Draco had always been just a waste of skin, as far as he was concerned. He would be useless in battle. Maybe he'd Kedavra him after Snape.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, trying to steady himself as he reached for the nearby bedpost. "At least my mother wasn't some filthy little mudblood!" If Harry wanted to throw daggers, Draco had an arsenal ready.

Harry saw red then as he attacked Draco, knocking him to the bed, arms and legs flailing, each one trying to get an advantage over the other. Draco got in a quick punch and then Harry did before Draco rolled them over so he could get in better punches, both of their bottom lips split and bloody.

Harry got the advantage again, rolling Draco back over, grabbing his arms and wrestling them to the bed. "I hate you and your family!" he hissed as Draco struggled under him. "At least you had a family! At least you knew your parents! I have nothing but fucking pictures! Do you understand? I hate this…I hate all of it…I don't want to save everyone…just want to get on with my life…"

Anger flowed through the two men as they struggled against the other, Harry being the stronger of the two. "Damn you!" he yelled, pushing off Draco, overcome with emotion he could not control. Instantly his face was wet from the tears flowing from his eyes. His thoughts from earlier coupled with their fighting had caused the despair and anguish he'd dealt with over the years to mix with the extreme fear and trepidation he had now. "Get out!" he yelled, sobbing and collapsing to the bed, hugging his knees to his chest, crying out in emotional pain. "Get out!" It was just too much to handle anymore. All he ever wanted was a family to love him…to accept him…to just be normal.

Draco sat up slowly, chest heaving, lip throbbing in pain, head pounding. He was still angry but apparently their fighting had satisfied some part of his hatred. He'd never seen another guy cry like this before…well not other than himself, which he would never admit to. He watched as Harry's body shook and listened as he wept. He'd never heard anything so intense. He realized he almost felt…sad? Since when did Draco feel sad for anyone? Especially Harry Potter? What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Harry," he said, voice even, surprised he could even say his first name. "Harry, come on. Let's…let's just finish fighting. We'll…feel better and everyone can stop yelling at us." He knew it sounded stupid but didn't know what else to say. Harry was near hysterical and Draco was at a loss for what to do. He told himself he should leave but couldn't.

"Don't wanna fight!" Harry cried, shaking his head. "Hate…f-fighting…hate…k-killing! And I h-have…no choice!"

Hated it? Draco thought he honestly looked forward to it. "Come on, Potter," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Stop crying, okay?" He was being reminded of his own sadness and fear and began fighting his emotion, quickly building as he listened to Harry. He couldn't cry now. He wouldn't.

As he sat though, the despair and reality of his circumstances engulfed him as tears fell from his eyes, realizing his life would never be the same, that he would probably never see his parents again, never return home to the lavish life he was used to, assuming he even lived. Everything he'd been taught about the Malfoy family was pointless now. His entire life felt pointless.

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco whispered as he wiped tears from his eyes and blood from his lip, laying back against the bed, hating this emotion that he couldn't control. It was all just too much. Months of fear and anger and stress were taking their toll as he gave in to the tears he tried desperately to fight.

Harry turned over, both surprised and relieved, to see Draco silently crying, covering his face, understanding his fear as no other could, and reached for him instinctively. Draco resisted at first but was so upset, he soon wrapped his arms around Harry, as both lay entwined, crying and comforting at the same time.

* * *

_Thanks for reading...this won't be long or involved...it's just been floating around in my head for awhile now... )_


	2. Release

It was quite some time before either of their cries subsided. Harry ended up on his back with Draco's head on his chest, his arms around him, absentmindedly playing with his long blond hair. Had it always been so soft? He didn't know. His brain was empty and his body felt numb. He wasn't real sure what had transpired over the past hour but was exhausted and didn't feel like moving. His face and lip throbbed and had a headache.

Both were breathing heavy as they lay still, Draco acutely aware of Harry playing with his hair, realizing he didn't mind, thinking that it felt kind of nice. He was drained emotionally, not interested in starting a fight for a change.

"Draco," Harry said quietly. "You okay?" His throat hurt and eyes burned but somehow felt better.

His head lifted, resting his chin on his hand as he answered, "I'm okay, I guess. You?" He'd never been this relaxed around Harry before and thought it was much better than trying to kill him.

"I actually feel a bit better," he answered honestly, realizing neither of them was moving from their rather close position. Bright green eyes met ice blue and for the first time in years there was no anger or malice or hatred. There was…contentment.

Contentment!

It was as if sparks ignited between them, causing both Harry and Draco to sit up in a hurry, suddenly realizing they'd been too close for too long.

"I didn't mean to…"

"I'm sorry…"

Both stopped their rambling as they sat on opposite sides of the bed, trying to figure out what they'd been doing, not looking at each other.

"Can we…uh…stop the bickering?" Harry asked cautiously, wincing from the pain in his lip. "I can't handle two wars, Draco."

"Yeah," Draco answered quietly. "Um…I'm going downstairs now." He stood and glanced over at the mess from the broken bottle. "I'm sorry…I should clean that up…"

"Forget it," Harry said, standing up as well. "I'll spell it up. It's ok." It was nice to be near Draco and not want to kill him for a change. He almost laughed at his thought. Nice to be near him?

They both rounded the bed corners, Draco to leave and Harry to go to the window, when they stopped in front of each other. There was an odd energy in the air that seemed to prevent them from walking away from each other.

"I…uh…" Draco began, unable to meet his eyes. Damn those piercing green eyes. Had they always been that bright? "I don't want you to get the wrong idea…I just…um…" What was he saying?

Harry watched him, suddenly wishing he was holding him again. Holding him? What was he thinking? "I understand," he said with a nervous shrug. "You don't…" He didn't know how to finish. Didn't what?

"You don't…do you?" Draco asked, barely audible. He couldn't believe himself. He was acting like a…well like a shy schoolgirl…with a…crush? "Oh god," he muttered, suddenly embarrassed, starting to walk away. This was crazy. They hated each other…didn't they?

A hand around his upper arm stopped him. "Look at me, Draco," Harry said gently. "Please." He didn't understand this himself but wasn't ready for it to end. He didn't want Draco to go yet.

Draco took a deep breath and lifted his eyes. "I need to go," he whispered. It was more of a plea. Shouldn't he call him a wanker and leave? That's what he wanted to do right? Then he thought back to laying on Harry's chest and how he…how he _liked_ it.

"Do you really want to go?" Harry asked curiously. "And don't fucking lie to me. Not now." Their crying, their clinging to each other, had changed something between them. He couldn't ignore it and wasn't about to just let Draco leave.

Draco looked away uncomfortably. What was he doing? What was he thinking? He looked up briefly as if the answer hung above their heads. "I don't know," he answered truthfully, lowering his eyes to meet Harry's. _Oh dear Merlin_, he thought. _I can't call him a wanker. I can't walk away_. _Do I want to go? _

"If I asked you to stay," Harry said. "Would you?" His heart was pounding. He was asking him to stay?

Draco looked around again. He found himself wanting to say yes but it was all so odd. He wasn't even sure he really knew what they were talking about or maybe just didn't want to admit it. "To stay," he repeated. "As in…"

Harry almost smiled, an act that felt foreign but good. "I don't know," he answered with a shrug, slightly relieved. "It's just…that was…it was kinda nice…and I get so…lonely in here…but yet I usually want to be alone…and…you realize we're not fighting?" He knew he was rambling but there were too many jumbled thoughts for anything to come out in a coherent sentence.

Nodding, Draco answered, "You're right. About all of it." Dammit. He _had_ liked it. How did this happen?

Ice blue locked with green again. "All of it?" Harry repeated for clarification. Would he stay? Did that mean…

Draco took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation," he said with a slight shake of his head. "I think…"

"Don't think," Harry said quickly. "Just stay, all right?" He knew he was putting himself way out on a shaky limb but had to take the chance. Those few moments with Draco had felt really good…very…right. And he couldn't remember a time in his life where anything had felt right.

And then he heard Draco say okay.

Draco stood in silence while Harry quickly spelled away the mess and extinguished the candles, before they stood on either side of the bed, slowly turning down the covers. Draco took his pants off and quickly slid under the sheets wearing his t-shirt and boxers. Harry was hesitating.

"I usually sleep naked," he said apologetically.

"We've got the same equipment, Potter," Draco said, trying to sound like himself. "It doesn't matter." It did matter, who was he kidding? What were they doing? His brain couldn't keep up. He was getting into bed with Potter willingly.

"Right then," Harry said, taking off his shirt and pants, sliding under the sheets with lightening quick speed, heart racing. _I'm naked and in bed with Draco_, he thought. _Dear Merlin, have I gone mad? We were just fighting. I'm supposed to hate him but want to hold him again instead. _

There were a few moments of silence, both laying perfectly still staring up into darkness, until Harry asked, "Can I…uh…lay close to you?" He wanted that moment back from ten minutes ago when they were in each other's arms, laying comfortably and not thinking about it whether it was right or wrong.

"Yeah okay," Draco answered quietly, throat dry as Harry moved so that the sides of their bodies were touching, sending electricity through his body, fighting to regulate the pounding in his chest. "Um…maybe we could lay…you know…like earlier?"

"Okay," Harry said as Draco rolled over and settled himself on Harry's chest, tentatively putting his arms around him, almost afraid to touch him.

Draco felt better when he heard the fast thumping of Harry's heart under his ear, knowing he was nervous too. "Could you…the hair thing?" he whispered. It had felt so good before. He really wanted Harry to do it again. Harry Potter. He just asked Harry Potter to play with his hair! He'd surely be sent to St. Mungo's tomorrow.

Harry smiled in the darkness as he caressed the white hair, running his fingers through the soft locks, lightly touching his scalp as he went while his other arm rested on his back. He didn't fully understand why, but this felt right somehow. It was the calmest he'd been in months. And it was the first time in years that he wasn't loathing Draco. He was…liking him...enjoying being close to him. When had he ever enjoyed being around Draco? Especially this close?

"That feels good," Draco whispered, wondering whose heart was pounding faster.

"Yeah it does," Harry agreed, aware that his nipples were hardening from Draco's warm breath tickling his skin when he talked. And that wasn't all…

Harry began to realize that he should have left his shorts on because it would be obvious in a matter of seconds just HOW good it was feeling to him. _Oh man_, he thought. _Bad, bad, bad. Think of something…um…Mrs. Weasley naked…oh boy…that's not working_. _Damn._

"Um…Harry?" Draco said, noticing even in the relatively dark room that the sheet was rising. He'd made sure to stay away from…that area…keeping his own from Harry as well.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, embarrassed, unsuccessfully willing it to go away. "It's the…physical contact I guess…I…"

"Would that be happening if Hermione was laying here?" Draco asked curiously. Was Harry bi? Certainly he'd been with girls already. Were they both bi then? This was wild. Draco never considered himself bisexual.

Harry almost laughed. While he loved Hermione, she never came close to causing that reaction in him. "Well…probably not," he answered. "Should we try?" He was slowly beginning to understand why things didn't work with Cho and Ginny. He was attracted to guys. But why had he never realized it until now? Had he always been?

The thought of Hermione in bed with Harry was suddenly a vision Draco didn't like. Why did he have such an instant aversion to it? "I'd rather not," he answered quickly. "So I'm doing that then?" Harry was turned on because of him? He liked the fact he had such an effect on him.

"Um…well…yeah," Harry admitted, still embarrassed. "I can put some shorts on or something if..." He thought Draco was only into girls but after tonight realized maybe he liked both. With the way Draco was acting though, this had to be new to him too. He wondered how long he'd been bisexual.

Harry tried to move but Draco wouldn't let him. "Relax, Potter," he said, hand pressed to his stomach. "I'm flattered." He never would have thought Harry would be attracted to him like that but realized he didn't really know anything about him as a person.

"Gee thanks," Harry said, rolling his eyes, apprehensive now. "Makes me feel much better." He didn't need to give Draco any more reason to tease him. He couldn't help the reaction he was having.

"This should make you feel better," Draco said, moving his leg to brush his own hardness against Harry's leg that he had been trying to hide. Ever since Harry started playing with his hair…

"Oh…you're…," Harry said, having wondered if Draco was having the same reaction. "Okay then." Was this real? If it was a dream, Harry didn't want to wake.

They continued to lay still in the darkness, Harry's fingers gently combing through blond locks while Draco's were lightly dancing over the stomach under him. Neither wanted to move or speak for fear of breaking the energy that was around them. They found themselves at odds with this new interest after hating each other for so long but couldn't ignore it.

Harry didn't fully understand this transformation. All they'd ever done was fight and yell and throw insults at each other. He'd always hated him…hadn't he? Lying together like this was a bit odd and yet not. And Draco wasn't calling him names. He was allowing himself to be held and caressing Harry's body. And Harry was liking it even though a bit nervous.

Draco noticed Harry's slight intake of breath each time his fingers moved further down his stomach, noticed that muscles were tightening underneath him and that one in particular was still standing tall. Why was he comfortable with this? Why wasn't he going back to his room? Since when was he attracted to men, least of all Harry? But he was and couldn't pretend he wasn't. _Dear Merlin, Hermione was right. I'll never live this down. Why haven't I realized it before now?_

"Is this wrong?" Harry asked curiously, breaking the peculiar silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Just…this…us laying here," Harry answered. "Given our past…"

"I don't want to talk about that," Draco said quickly, suddenly ashamed of every bad thing he'd ever said to Harry. "Can't we just start now?" He wanted to pretend like the past seven years hadn't happened. He'd been such an ass.

Harry sighed. "You know we can't." He knew Draco wanted to forget the way they'd treated each other since the day they met, because he did too, but that wasn't realistic. They would have to deal with past daggers and soon.

"Yeah," Draco whispered reluctantly. "I know." He lay still for a few more moments, gathering his courage. "Would it be wrong if I…uh…touched you?" he whispered. He'd been wanting to ever since it…

Harry swallowed. No one, other than himself obviously, had ever touched him there. "Um…no…not wrong," he heard himself answer. He closed his eyes as he felt Draco lightly slide his hand down his flat stomach to the sparse patch of darker, curlier hair and nearly held his breath when he felt the coolness of Draco's hand against the warmth of his length. When Draco's fingers tentatively circled around him, Harry released the breath he'd been holding.

"Okay?" Draco asked, amazed at how soft his skin was, and immediately wondered if Harry had been with anyone.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "It feels…good. I'm just…nervous…I guess."

As Draco's finger grazed the top, spreading the small amount of liquid there, he said, "Well I'm sure girls you've been with were quite…adept at this." Even though he touched himself, touching someone else just wasn't the same. Even if they were the same gender.

Harry knew he blushed then, not wanting to have this conversation. "Er…well…there hasn't…uh…" he stammered.

Draco lifted his head then, propping his head up with his hand, allowing the other one to continue playing. "Don't tell me you're a virgin, Potter," he teased, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. Of course, if he thought about it, Harry's life was not normal and everything had been centered around Voldemort. When did he have time?

Harry turned his head to the side, not wanting to answer, embarrassed that he didn't have more experience. There was no excuse really. He'd just never had the right situation and then with this war…

"Hey," Draco said, removing his hand from his length to touch his chin, gently turning his face. "You are, aren't you?" Draco found it instantly endearing. Harry had never been with anyone? Draco realized he felt quite protective of him suddenly. This physical contact was probably Harry's first as well so he didn't want to screw it up.

Harry nodded, hating to. Draco would probably laugh at him now. It would start all over again and…

"It's okay," Draco told him, seeing the trepidation cloud his face, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, covering Harry's body with his. "It's all okay," he whispered again, leaning down and gently touching his lips to Harry's, careful as they'd split each other's earlier in their fight and both their bottom lips were swollen. "Don't be embarrassed." Within minutes, Draco went from seeing Harry as this confident guy to this insecure little boy and wanted to shield him from anything and everything.

Harry's lip hurt but he felt little pain as Draco kissed him lightly. He thought for sure when Draco learned he hadn't been with anyone that he'd give him a hard time. But instead Draco was kissing him, accepting him. Acceptance wasn't something he was used to, not from people that were supposed to be family and certainly not from someone who'd hated him for so long. And it was all he'd ever wanted. Just to be normal and accepted.

Acceptance. He felt accepted. He felt wanted. And wanted another in return. His body responded to Draco as it never had with Cho or Ginny and it overwhelmed him along with the combined emotions from earlier. His reminiscing had brought sadness; Draco brought anger and frustration, with a bit of confusion; while now there was what he'd almost call tenderness coupled with relief. His throat tightened and breathing hitched as he pulled away from Draco, hands covering his face as tears slipped from his green eyes once more. Damn this crying!

"It's all right," Draco soothed, cradling Harry underneath him, never realizing just how much they'd been suppressing till now. "Let's just…can we just lay here tonight?" He was curious about more, but knew Harry wasn't ready emotionally. They both needed time to adjust and figure out exactly what was going on with them now.

Harry was nodding and wiping his face. "Yeah okay," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm just…a mess apparently." There had been too many months of holding everything in and now once he allowed a little, it all came rushing out in a flood.

"We both are," Draco said, nestling beside him, arm across Harry's stomach. "More than we thought."

* * *

The next morning, pounding on Harry's door woke the young men.

"Harry, you awake?" It was Hermione. She'd argued with Ron about who would go to his room and lost.

Harry stretched and Draco groaned as they untangled themselves from each other.

"Open the door?" Harry asked, a little apprehensive. "Or…"

"Might as well," Draco answered groggily. Better Hermione than anyone else. Even if she would gloat.

Harry waved his hand and the door unlocked and opened.

"Harry, have you seen…" Hermione began as she stepped in, immediately noticing he was not alone. "Oh…uh…okay then…." She had asked Draco about being attracted to Harry but didn't think she'd find them in bed the very next morning. Wait…Harry and Draco were in bed together? What the bloody hell…

"Haven't you seen two men sleep together before?" Draco asked, slowly sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He wanted to go back to sleep, curled up against Harry, quite sure he hadn't moved once the night before. It was one of the best nights sleep he'd had. Hermione's blank look was rather entertaining though.

"I…uh…no actually," Hermione asked, a blush coloring her face. "Everyone's been looking for you." It had started when Ron noticed Draco's bed wasn't slept in as the household then began searching inside and out for Draco, afraid he'd been taken or had possibly left on his own, either having the potential to be bad news and cause for panic.

"Shit," Draco muttered, looking at Harry. "I don't exactly want everyone knowing about…" He wasn't ready for the household to know about something he didn't fully understand himself and hadn't thought about Ron noticing he didn't sleep there. Dammit.

"I agree," Harry said, glancing at Draco. "Hermione, close the door please."

She did and walked over to the bed, sitting down on Harry's side. "Are you two…," she began with a slight smile. They actually did look cute calmly sitting together, instead of yelling at each other. The energy around them was serene, something she never thought would happen, even after the war. What in the name of Merlin happened last night?

The two men looked at each other, smiled and shook their heads.

"We're not really sure yet," Harry answered, knowing he could not explain it where she'd understand because he still didn't. "Please don't say anything about this."

"You're not sure?" she asked. "How are you not sure?" They were in bed together. Seemed obvious to her.

"It's a bit difficult to explain," Draco added. "Just please don't say anything until we figure this out okay?" It would be difficult enough when the truth did come out. Not something he was looking forward to.

"I won't say anything about this but I will have to say something in explanation," Hermione promised, looking at the men before her and smiling. "I will tell you that you both look happier than I've seen in a very long time." It looked good. There'd been too much hatred between them that was affecting the household and possibly Harry's chances against Voldemort. This was extremely positive for everyone and she was thankful she said something to Draco, even if it had initially made him mad.

Harry blushed and Draco shook his head.

"Just tell them that I came up drunk last night and we fought some and yelled some and I passed out on the floor," Draco said. "Something like that."

Hermione had noticed the bruises and their larger than normal bottom lips. "You guys really fought then," she said. "Is that what started…this?" She was unsure what to call it.

"Kind of," Harry answered. "We're okay though. Just a few punches."

Hermione smiled. "All right," she said. "Well I'll go back downstairs and tell them what you said." A quick glance down and she added, "You might want to get out of bed though incase someone comes knocking on your door other than me." There would be no way to explain their way around being in bed together, not to mention looking happy about it.

"Get out," Harry said with a slight laugh as she got up and closed the door behind her.

Harry and Draco faced each other with questioning looks.

"So, Scarhead," Draco said first with a smirk. "Regret last night?" This was definitely not the time to get serious, knowing that was still to come. They would have to keep up the façade of not getting along for a little while longer.

Harry smiled slightly. "No, Ferret Boy," he returned with a smile, their nicknames said with affection instead of malice now. "You?"

He laughed. "No," Draco answered. "I don't. Except that maybe we should have done it sooner?" Hermione must have noticed something that they couldn't, or wouldn't, knowing she'd corner him later.

"We haven't done anything yet," Harry said quietly, almost nervous with anticipation of the next step.

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "We could fix that," he said with a devilish smile.

"I…uh…"

"Relax," Draco said, quickly kissing him. "Come on. We need to work on our story and get downstairs before we have a group outside the door. That's the last thing we need."

* * *

The day had been anything but normal for Harry and Draco. Everyone had gathered in the kitchen while Harry and Draco explained their fight and huge talk that lasted all night. They still sounded like they didn't like each other, keeping their sarcasm fresh and throwing in a bit of name calling and glaring for good measure, making sure their story seemed believable, as Hermione had confirmed later. Most were relieved that Draco hadn't been captured by Death Eaters and that he and Harry were talking, sort of. Harry and Draco were relieved that everyone believed their story.

It was hard for the two to stay away from each other though. Harry didn't barricade himself in his room all day, which did bring a few curious looks from the household, and found it near impossible to keep a straight face around Draco. A few times, Draco walked by Harry and pinched his ass when no one was looking, causing Harry to blush and Draco to laugh to himself as he quickly walked away. Around others, they tried to still sneer and call each other names, but there was noticeably less tension. Everyone was too happy to have it to care how they got it.


	3. Consummation

_I know...you thought I'd forgot about these two...well they finally decided to be a little naughty and that caught my attention so I thought perhaps I'd share said naughtiness. I'm hoping for more myself! There's just something so cute and vulnerable and hot about these two...hope you enjoy. _

That night, Draco lay awake, impatiently waiting for Ron to fall asleep so he could leave. While he waited, he thought about Harry and replayed last night's events in his head. It was the oddest, craziest thing he'd ever experienced, but it had happened. He'd had the intention to kick his ass and then something drastically changed. Their 'breakdown' had broken down the hatred between them somehow. Draco had never looked at another man and found him attractive, until now. All day, he'd stolen glances at Harry and realized that he found him incredibly sexy. He was no longer the little boy that Draco had met their first year at Hogwarts. Harry was a young man, tall and lean, broad shoulders, hauntingly beautiful green eyes with shoulder length, thick, wispy brown hair that was soft to touch. His cock twitched at the thought, causing him to sit up slowly and silently. He'd been with three girls and had a very good time with each of them, but now wanted to be with Harry, understanding that things worked a little different with men. Even though Harry was a virgin, Draco realized that he was too, in a sense, when it came to men. But he was ready, willing and able and hoped Harry would be eventually. Now that he knew he hadn't been with anyone, he wouldn't push.

* * *

It was almost one am and Harry was pacing in his room wearing his t-shirt and boxers. Draco would come up soon, wouldn't he? Sleeping with him the night before had been amazing. It was probably the best night of sleep he'd had in months…maybe years. They'd remained entwined, sleeping soundly through the night, until Hermione knocked on the door and woke them up. At first, during their 'retelling' of the night before to the rest of the group, he thought maybe Draco had changed his mind because it was that convincing, until later when Draco flashed a knowing smirk his way and pinched his ass. Then Harry had to fight staring at him all day. Draco was gorgeous and he wondered why he'd never noticed till now. His frame was slightly smaller than Harry's and his creamy white skin was nearly flawless. His blue eyes seemed to look inside to the most inner part of his being while his long hair was strikingly similar to his father's; long, lush and straight, usually hanging loose. He was simply beautiful causing Harry to fight the urge to follow him around all day. For the first time in months, it was difficult for him to remain secluded in his room, but had to to keep up appearances.

A quiet knock interrupted his thoughts, causing his heart to race instantly. He stood by the bed and waved his hand to open the door, happy to see Draco standing there in his shirt and boxers as well. "I was wondering if you'd come," he said with a relieved smile. It was shocking how he almost felt like a completely different person in a span of twenty-four hours.

Draco stepped in and closed the door behind him, warding it so no one could eavesdrop or walk in. "Well I haven't cum yet," he said with a wink. "But maybe later."

Harry bit his lip, fighting what must have been the fiftieth blush of the day. When it came to anything of a sexual nature, he felt insecurities and wasn't really sure how to handle them. "Draco…I…"

"Stop being a prude, Potter," Draco told him with a smile as he walked up to him. "And kiss me." He'd longed to kiss him all day, but couldn't chance getting caught. They weren't ready for their cover to be blown just yet.

Harry smiled as Draco's hands found his waist while he reached up to touch Draco's cheek and then slide his hand under his hair, leaning forward to touch the pouty lips he craved. The night before had only allowed chaste kisses, however, that's not what Harry wanted now. Their heads tilted and mouths opened, giving in to the passion that had been boiling for too long as tongues probed and played together. Thanks to Hermione's quick wand work earlier in the day, their lips were completely healed from their fight.

Foreheads touching, chests heaving slightly, Draco said, "That was nice, Potter." He rubbed his hard groin against Harry's. "Look what you did." He was ready to play if Harry was, but also knew they needed to talk some. Going from fierce enemies to lovers literally overnight probably wasn't the best idea, but a part of him just wanted to throw caution to the wind and ride this crazy emotional roller coaster to see what would happen.

"Well, whatever shall I do about it?" Harry teased, rubbing his own hardness against Draco's. "I seem to have the same problem." He was nervous and couldn't really hide it. He'd never gotten past a kiss so this was completely new territory to him, thankful that Draco had at least been with a few girls. Never would he have thought that he'd be placing so much trust in someone he'd recently wished evil upon.

"Hmm," Draco said, walking Harry back and around until they were beside the bed. "I definitely think we need to take care of these issues. Don't you?" He was both anxious and curious to be with Harry, but wasn't going to rush him. The protectiveness from the previous night had not disappeared. Who would have thought Draco could ever be protective of Harry for any reason?

Harry swallowed nervously when he saw the lust dancing across the icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce through his body. The honesty with which Draco wanted Harry almost caught him off guard. It was so different than anything with a girl, much more direct, but Harry realized he was much more at ease with it than trying to figure out the games of females. "Have you ever done anything… with a guy?" he asked curiously.

Draco's façade fell slightly, having to admit he was a bit nervous and trying to hide that fact. "No," he answered quietly, shaking his head. "I haven't."

Harry took a deep breath. "Maybe…shouldn't we talk about this?" he asked hesitantly. "I mean…last night we hated each other and now we're going to…" It was all so sudden, even if he did want it.

With a small smile, Draco reluctantly answered, "Yeah I guess we should a little. Where do we start?" Their history was complicated and cruel at best.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and so did Draco. "I'm wondering…how long we've liked each other," he began. "Any idea? I mean…obviously it couldn't have just started last night….could it?" He'd thought all day about the past seven years, replaying incidents with Draco in his mind, but only remembered hatred and malice from both of them. He could never remember any moment where anger could have misplaced for passion.

"I've been thinking about that too," Draco answered, shaking his head slightly. "And I'm not sure. You didn't know when you kissed Cho and Ginny that you were…that you didn't like girls?"

Harry's green eyes widened as he turned to briefly look at Draco. "You know about them?" he asked surprised.

Draco smiled at his naivety. "Everybody talks about you," he answered with a shrug. "You'd be surprised what goes around."

Nodding Harry said, "I thought I was just stressed because of all this war bullshit. I thought that's why nothing...worked." How would he have known any different? All he knew was that everyone around him was shagging and talking about their 'stiffies' from being around girls and their perfume and such while he felt nothing, even when he finally did get to kiss a couple. Sharing a bedroom with Ron and his other guy friends over the years at Hogwarts never provided him stimulation either. The only logical conclusion he could come to was stress about the war.

"You've never looked at a guy and realized you were attracted to them?" Draco asked, finding it hard to believe Harry didn't know till now. Then again, Draco didn't know till now either. He had questioned at one point if they were confusing emotional vulnerability for attraction, but since when did emotional vulnerability cause his cock to harden? No, he definitely understood the difference between the two.

"I guess not," Harry answered with a shrug. "You have to understand, it's been nothing but Voldemort since I stepped inside Hogwarts. I've had a lot going on trying to save everyone's hides." He'd admit the first couple years of mysteries had been fascinating to solve, but now it was tiresome and had claimed too much of his adolescence, not to mention possibly his life.

Draco smiled a little, knowing Harry was trying to keep the conversation somewhat light by his comments. "Very true," he agreed. "So what about everything we've said to one another?" They had treated each other worse than any other enemy possibly could have.

"Man," Harry said, shaking his head and glancing down at his hands in his lap. "We've said some pretty harsh things to each other."

"I know."

"Obviously you don't still hate me," Harry said, lifting his eyes to Draco's, needing to see truth reflected in them.

"Nor do you hate me," Draco replied, gazing into the bright emeralds that revealed much uncertainty.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked, motioning between them. "Two nights ago, I really didn't care what happened to you. I know that sounds mean but…"

Draco was nodding in understanding. "It's okay," he said. "I felt the same. I'm the one that came to your room wanting to kick your ass, if you'll remember." He was ashamed of himself now, but guilt wouldn't really get them anywhere.

Harry laughed quietly and shook his head in disbelief. "You know, the crying made us realize that we really were in the same position for once," he began, trying to understand. "Think about it. Neither of us have a home, no family, hunted by the same man, protected by friends, fearing for our lives, preparing for a battle that…" And then he stopped. He couldn't finish that sentence.

Understanding why Harry stopped that particular thought, Draco added, "It certainly dissolved our anger and hatred. I didn't think anything could do that. I remember holding you as we were crying and thinking you were the only one who could understand. You were the only one I could…I don't know…let my guard down with, I guess. I've never been able to do that with anyone, not to that extreme."

"I thought the same about you," Harry agreed. "I just couldn't hold it together anymore. When I heard you breakdown, at first I was surprised, but then I finally understood how horrible this was for you too. And then afterwards, when we were laying there, it just felt so…"

"Comfortable," Draco finished for him. "Peaceful somehow. Like every vulnerability had been exposed on both sides. Like we were starting new and on the same page for once. Merlin, I sound all philosophical." He laughed at himself.

"Are you saying our tears cleansed our past?" Harry mocked, teasing him and elbowing him slightly. It was truth though. That moment had been the most powerful of his life, and that was saying something.

"Oh shut up," Draco said, rolling his eyes and laughing a little. "I can still take you, you know." He playfully shoved him back.

"Whatever, Ferret Boy," Harry teased, returning his shove with another, almost giddy with playfulness. It wasn't a feeling he was used to, but enjoyed it tremendously.

"Feeling frisky, are we, Scar Head?" Draco teased back, attacking Harry's sides, pleased when he fell back to the bed laughing and scrambling to remove Draco's fingers. He couldn't help himself. Harry just looked so…_cute_…giggling like a child being tickled. Neither of them had what most would have considered a normal childhood even though they'd come from completely opposite upbringings. Simply put, Harry had been raised with absolutely nothing while Draco had been raised with everything, and yet neither of them had really been able to fully enjoy their childhoods. Maybe that was just something else that pulled them together.

Harry lashed out with his hands to reach Draco's midsection, tickling him and causing him to start laughing. This was just sheer bliss. They looked silly, he was sure, tickling each other as if they were small children, but it was fun and it felt good. He had hardly any moments in his life like this and was desperate for the relief.

They rolled around on the bed grabbing at each other for some time until they finally stopped, exhausted and chests heaving, trying to catch their breath. They turned their heads to look at each other and laughed.

"That was fun," Harry breathed, emeralds twinkling in happiness.

"It was," Draco agreed, knowing it was time for Harry to gain some experience. "It felt good." He exhaled slowly, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. "I know something else that feels good." He sat up and rolled over, throwing a leg over Harry's body to straddle him, acutely aware of their collective hardness. He began to work Harry's t-shirt up his warm body, happy when Harry wiggled himself out of it, pulling it up and over his head. Draco stared at his chest that looked much like his own, his muscles beginning to show definition and dark hair having grown around his pink nipples and between them as well. Subconsciously he licked his lips as he bent down towards Harry's waistband where there was a trail of sparse hair peaking at Draco. Lowering his head, he shifted his body down slightly so he could press his lips to Harry's abdomen, smiling against his warm skin when he heard a quiet a moan.

Harry remained frozen on the bed, his hands grasping handfuls of the covers beneath him, holding his lip between his teeth as he felt Draco's lips pressing kisses to his body. Merlin, it felt amazing. He was beginning to understand why all of his guy friends had been clamoring to have sex. This was phenomenal and it was just a beginning. His cock was pressing so hard against his boxers that it almost hurt.

"You can touch me," Draco whispered against his skin. "I like when you play with my hair." He continued planting his lips on different areas, slowing working his way up until he reached a nipple. "Harry," he whispered. "Watch me." When he saw the emeralds look down, Draco licked the small pebble before closing his mouth over it, gently kissing and suckling, while Harry groaned, lifted his hips to grind against Draco's body and slid his fingers into his white locks to hold his mouth to his body. Soft whimpers emanated from Harry and Draco could tell by his writhing body and grip on his head that he was enjoying this. "The other as well?" Draco whispered, his breath teasing the wet sensitive skin. Immediately he felt Harry push his head over and couldn't help but smile as he licked and suckled upon the other small pebble.

"Can I add to this?" Draco whispered, slipping to the side of Harry's body. "I can make you see stars." Harry nodded, but said nothing. "Can you slide your shorts down for me?" he whispered, tracing lazy circles on his stomach with his finger. Draco knew Harry was just slightly unsure at what would happen and probably a little hesitant with the lights on around them and him never having been displayed so openly before anyone before, but knew he'd soon forget all about it.

Harry stared into Draco's pleading blue eyes and felt his heart pounding in his chest both from excitement and anxiety. Everything he'd done had felt so wonderful, it was only a few moments before Harry reached down and slid his boxers down from his waist and pushed them off with his feet. Part of him felt like he wanted to cover his body, especially with Draco still clothed, but when he felt those lips kissing his nipple once again, flicking and suckling, his eyes rolled back into his head while one hand gripped the covers and the other slid back into the blond locks tickling his chest.

Draco knew this wouldn't take long, but that wasn't important. The fact that he was certain that no one had ever touched Harry this way, that no one had made him feel the way he was about to make him feel, is what was important. At least to Draco. Enjoying the grip of Harry's fingers in his hair and the tightening of his body beside him, he knew it was time. Keeping his mouth on his nipple, Draco's hand slid down until he gently wrapped it around Harry's hard cock, already weeping for attention.

Harry's whole body jerked involuntarily from the contact, groaning throatily and squeezing his eyes shut. Draco's tongue constantly swirling around and across his nipple seemed to send electricity straight to his groin, but when he felt the hand close around his cock, he instinctively thrust upwards, whimpering when Draco's hand began to slide up and down. His muscles tightened and mouth opened, completely caught up in the intense pleasure Draco was providing.

Draco glanced up and watched the features on Harry's face twist and contort and heard how erratic his breathing had become, knowing it would just be a few more moments. He could string it out and make it last if he so desired, but he wanted Harry to experience this and didn't want to wait. Not this time. Flicking his tongue quicker and sucking harder, Draco tightened his grasp on Harry and pumped faster.

Harry's hips lifted in time to Draco's hands, desperate for the release he knew he'd feel soon. He'd never done it in front of another though, causing him to very briefly consider stopping. After a couple grunts, he breathed, "Draco?"

"Yes Harry?" he whispered, keeping his mouth and hand busy, sensing how close he was.

"Draco?" he breathed again, this time with much more urgency.

He recognized the tone change in his voice and whispered, "Yes, Harry, it's okay. Let it go. No one will hear you but me." He returned his lips to his nipple and whispered against his wet skin, "That's it. Cum for me. I know it feels good."

Seconds later, Harry's head began to lift from the bed while he cried out and grasped whatever material he could find near his hands, namely the covers and Draco's shirt. His world exploded before him and could feel nothing but the blissful fluid releasing from his cock in pulses, waves of immense pleasure shooting throughout his entire body. Draco's lips had left his chest so he could watch, though he didn't register it, and his hand continued to milk him until Harry's exclaims slowed and body stopped twitching.

Draco stopped his hand, but did not remove it, content to feel him soften under his touch. Harry's death grip had lessened and he could hear him panting, trying to catch his breath, so Draco held himself up on his other and lifted his head to see a peaceful sated expression on Harry's face. "I take it that felt good?" he asked for clarification that he didn't really need, finally moving his hand up to Harry's stomach, both covered in his seed.

"That was…wow…I mean…I didn't know…," Harry stammered, chest heaving, unable to form a coherent sentence, finally able to open his eyes and gaze up at Draco. "Fuck."

Draco laughed slightly. "Well that is part of it," he agreed, enjoying seeing Harry bathed in pleasure that he provided, unable to ignore how comfortable he felt. "It gets better."

"It's definitely…not as much fun…when I do it alone," Harry said, slowly catching his breath. "Should I…can I do that to you?" He wanted Draco to feel as amazing as he felt. It was only fair. Hell, everyone should feel like this all the time as far as he was concerned.

After thinking for a moment, Draco asked, "How about you lay right there and continue to feel good while I do something a little different to…uh…relieve myself."

"Shouldn't I…clean up or something…first?" Harry asked, watching as Draco quickly took his clothes off and then crawled over, placing a knee on either side of his hips and holding himself up on one arm.

"Why do it twice?" Draco asked, leaning down to claim Harry's mouth in a searing wet kiss while reaching down to his own hard cock to pump it furiously in the way he knew would render release quickly. "Touch me, Harry."

"Where?"

"Anywhere," Draco breathed, feeling his body tighten already, almost surprised at just how quick this was going to be. "Watch me…if you want…it's okay." Feeling Harry's fingers slide against the side of his face, Draco glanced down briefly to see his emeralds watching him intently, a surge rippling through his body from the thought of being watched. He enjoyed it and never pretended otherwise.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco's unblemished face. The expressions were captivating. His eyes remained closed, and at first his mouth was open while moans cascaded from his parted lips with no attempt at restraint, but then he grimaced and bit his lip, as he got closer. Harry glanced down between their bodies to see Draco's hand at a furious pace and couldn't resist pulling his face down for another kiss.

That was enough for Draco who had already been extremely close. He moaned and whimpered into Harry's passionate kiss and allowed his body to spasm in pleasure as his seed spilled from his cock to mix with Harry's on his stomach. He tried to pull back from Harry's mouth, but hands held him in place, so he slid his tongue into the warm cavity as far as he could, moaning while his body and hand slowed.

Finally, he lifted his head and let go of his softening cock, falling to Harry's side to catch his breath. Merlin, how he loved to do that. He remembered how he always enjoyed ejaculating onto his girlfriends' bodies and letting them watch him. For some reason, it always managed to turn him on.

"Well I'm officially a mess now," Harry said with a slight laugh, feeling the air cool against his wet stomach.

Draco waved his hand and muttered a spell over their bodies, cleansing both of them from their spilled seed. "All better?" he breathed, looking over at Harry with a smile.

Harry nodded and then said, "That was fun. In fact, that was…hot." He felt as if he was blushing a little, though he wasn't sure why. He felt almost silly at the fact this was his real first sexual experience, but it had been a wonderful thing and couldn't wait for more, glad that Draco could help control their moments since he'd had much more experience.

"Yes that was quite fun," Draco agreed, reaching for him. "Come here. I want to feel your body on mine." Naked hot skin against naked hot skin was another favorite of his.

Harry realized he was nearly hard again as he rolled over and covered Draco's body with his, feeling only slightly uncertain as to if he was doing it right. He'd always been like that; always wondering if what he was doing was 'right' or 'wrong'.

Draco sensed his unease and said, "Put your thighs on the outside of my legs. There you go. I want to feel your cock against mine." When Harry slipped his arms under Draco's body, he said, "Perfect." Not only could he feel his length against his own, but could feel his entire body pressing against his and thoroughly enjoyed it.

"I like when you talk like that," Harry admitted with a small smile as he gazed at Draco beneath him. Just that in and of itself seemed amazing to Harry, that they could be naked and in each other's arms willingly, not to mention the feelings being close to him were causing. He almost couldn't wrap his brain around all of it.

Draco felt the unmistakable twitch between their bodies and teased, "You mean when I talk a little dirty? When I talk about your cock and how it feels against my body or how it throbs in my hand as your cumming?"

Harry groaned at hearing his words and in response began to grind his hips against Draco's. "Yes," he breathed, quickly learning his pent up longings were quick to take over any rational thought he had left. "It's such a turn on." After all, he had no experience to go by so he really didn't know until now what worked him up. It was certainly fun learning.

Sliding his arms in between his body and Harry's, Draco pressed them to his back. "I'm glad to hear that," he told him, eyes never leaving his and noticing he was biting his lip again. "You're so hard against me, Harry. I think you want to cum again. Thrust those hips against me as if you were thrusting into a woman…that's it…back and forth. Can you feel my cock against yours?" He smiled when Harry's eyes closed and hips moved a bit faster. "That feels amazing. Faster, Harry. I want my stomach wet from your seed," he continued, feeling Harry's body tighten, sliding his hands down to begin kneading his ass and hearing his groans escalate from his ministrations. "Yes, come on, Harry. Merlin, you look so hot. Do you like when I squeeze your ass like this?" He paused for Harry to nod, noticing his breathing was erratic, and decided to show him one more thing. "What about when I do this?" he asked throatily as he gripped a firm globe in each hand and pulled his buttock cheeks apart. Draco was rewarded with Harry's head dropping to his shoulder, his entire body spasming in jolts of pleasure and whimpering that was only slightly muffled.

Harry's body, spent once again, collapsed to Draco's, relieved when he felt his arms wrap around his body to hold him. "Dammit," he breathed. "How the fuck…do you do that?" His body felt limp and wondered if he could move off Draco without help.

"I will admit that being with a man is new territory for me," Draco told him, enjoying the wetness between their bodies and the weight of Harry on him while the scent of men and heat surrounded them. "But there are some principles that I think are common regardless of the gender."

Harry lifted his head and smiled at Draco beneath him, observing the way his white hair was fanned out underneath him. "We're a mess again," he said with a slight laugh, almost embarrassed.

"Get used to it," Draco told him, quite accustomed to the messiness that sexual interludes could bring. "As long as we feel good, who cares? Besides…" He waved his hand again and in an instant there was no more mess. "I can make it vanish in seconds."

Harry yawned and rolled to Draco's side. "I feel like jello," he said with a laugh as his body felt twice as heavy as it actually was. "It's wonderful."

"It's late," Draco pointed out, yawning himself. "We should probably go to sleep though. I mean, I'm sure we could take turns all night, but how would we explain staying in bed all day tomorrow?"

"Will you stay tonight?" Harry asked. He honestly thought he couldn't cum again if he tried, though he'd love to listen to Draco again. Perhaps tomorrow night. Merlin, how would he ever get through the day knowing what intense pleasure the night could bring?

"I'd like to," he answered. "Listening to Weasley snore for hours does nothing for me."

With a relieved smile, Harry said, "Let's slip under the covers then."

"And make sure we double lock the door," Draco added.


	4. Exploration

**_Nope...still haven't forgot about these two. More exploring ahead. Gentle warning....if you don't like slash....wait for one of my other stories like Irish Eyes or Moonlight Healing to be updated. Thanks for reading as always and hope everyone had a great New Year's!!_**

* * *

The next morning, Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open as his body reluctantly awakened, instantly aware of the other warm body pressed behind his with an arm draped over his waist. He smiled at the memories of the night before that flooded his mind and rolled over carefully, hoping he wouldn't wake Harry just yet. He lifted a hand to move the dark locks of Harry's hair (it had been months since either of them had had a haircut) so he could gently trace the scar on his forehead, longing to press his lips to it.

Harry's eyes opened slowly and then he smiled sleepily at Draco when he noticed the blue irises staring at him. "Mornin' Ferret Boy," he greeted affectionately with a scratchy voice.

"Mornin' Scar Head," Draco returned with a grin, his voice devoid of any malice, and dropped his hand to the bed. "How did you sleep?"

Harry looked down towards their bodies and then up at Draco. "Honestly, I don't think we moved once," he pointed out. "I've never slept so soundly. Really. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in years what with Voldemort in my head all the time." He was amazed at how much better he felt with proper sleep. Could one person truly make that big of a difference?

"I slept rather well myself," Draco agreed. "But you know we can't keep doing this. We'll either have to tell everyone or be sparing about our nights spent together." He paused. "That is, if I haven't scared you off yet." He did find tremendous pleasure in teasing his previous nemesis.

Harry playfully shoved Draco's shoulder. "Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm a pussy," he told him, edge in his voice. "You'd have a hell of a time scaring me off."

"Yeah, we'll see," Draco replied, shoving him back. "I'd better return to my room though. And remember, you hate me. We need to fight so look mean." He pressed his naked body against Harry's, slipping his arm over his body to pull him close, and whispered, "You'll have to forget how fabulous it felt when I made you come. Twice."

"Get out," Harry said with a laugh, watching with a reddened face as Draco rolled away from him, pushed the covers off and stood up beside the bed, gathering his clothes to dress. Harry surmised that his skin had to be near perfect. It was so…_creamy_…and soft looking. He longed to run his hands along his skin, not necessarily sexually, but just to touch him. Merlin, he was getting hard thinking about it and disliked when the beautiful skin disappeared with each piece of clothing that Draco put on.

With a couple waves of his hand to release the wards on the door, Draco was gone.

Harry had known that his life would never be the same after he'd begun attending Hogwarts. In the same way, he knew that his life had once again taken a drastic turn, and that after his relationship with the one who had been his staunch enemy changed, nothing else would be the same. He supposed that's what growing up was all about, but it didn't make it any less scary.

* * *

Molly and Hermione were preparing lunch for everyone while Remus, Ron, Tonks and Ginny waited at the kitchen table discussing the last known location of Voldemort. Severus had been summoned during the night so no one knew when he would return or what his condition would be. There had already been hours spent healing wounds that he'd suffered at the Dark Lord's hand. Arthur had left for the ministry early to meet with and gather recent news from Shacklebolt. Draco had worn his best sulking face all morning, ignoring the curious glances from Hermione, and hoped no one else suspected anything. It wasn't that he felt he needed to hide his involvement with Harry, but they needed more time to figure out just what was happening between them. They weren't ready for the others' reactions; good, bad or indifferent. From the few times he'd already spent with him, though, the picture of him and Harry was becoming clearer. He couldn't explain it. He just felt it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out of your cave, Potter?" Draco snidely called out as soon as Harry entered the kitchen. "Come to bless us with your presence?" He was leaning his chair back on two legs at the table as he glared towards "the boy who lived".

"Honestly, Draco," Molly said with little enthusiasm in her tired voice as her hands landed on her hips briefly when she turned around. "Must you? He's barely down the stairs and you have to start a fight with him. How would you like it if the rest of us did that to you every time you walked into the room?"

"Well we have to help around here and do bloody chores while he gets to hide out in his little cave and do nothing," Draco complained, ready to make a show for security, though he _had_ been annoyed at having to clean up the breakfast dishes earlier. The other two chair legs landed hard before he stood up and began taking methodical steps towards Harry. "I don't think that's very fair. I think he needs to have chores and meal clean ups just like the rest of us."

Ron was already standing, ready to defend Harry from Draco's advances. "Tell you what, Malfoy," he spat. "Harry will do _your_ chores and _you_ can fight Voldemort. How's that?"

"Yeah I'd like to see you have a go at him," Harry chimed in, making sure to look angry and disgusted as he tried to push past Ron. "You wouldn't last ten minutes with him! We'd all be dead at your hands! Is that what you want, Ferret Boy?"

"Why you…" Draco seethed, lunging towards Harry. Ron was instantly pushing at Draco while Remus jumped up from the end of the table and grabbed Harry who had started towards Draco as well. "You think just because the prophecy says it's you or him, the rules don't apply to you! Well they do!"

"I never said otherwise!" Harry yelled, twisting and turning, trying to break free from Remus' hold to make this look real. Actually, this was easier than he thought. He was used to hating him, after all.

"Both of you stop this ridiculous fighting right now before I banish both of you from this house!" Molly yelled, face red with frustration.

"It's my house!" Harry yelled back.

"I don't care!"

Silence fell upon the tense group for a moment while Remus and Ron slowly let go of the two they were holding.

"Whatever," Draco muttered, sending scathing looks at everyone in the room. "I'm going upstairs." He slowly walked up to Harry, his back to the rest of the group purposely so no one could see his face. "I bet I could take you with no problem," he threatened, eyebrow raised and eyes twinkling with a devilish gleam. "Twice even." He roughly brushed past him, fighting a grin and headed up the narrow, creaky stairs. There was something sadistically fun about this.

Harry's face flushed even more red than it already was and he tried like hell to keep frowning. Draco would _so_ pay for that last comment. But apparently their fight had worked because all eyes were on him. "I can't wait to get him on the field," he grumbled, glancing at Hermione and seeing her turn away so no one would see her smile.

This might be harder than he originally thought.

* * *

A couple hours later, Harry was in the library, scanning over books once more in case there was something there that could possibly help him that he might have overlooked, when Hermione came in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," she said quietly with a small knowing smile.

"Hey," Harry returned as another blush colored his face.

Joining him at the bookshelf, she said, "Your little display earlier was quiet effective."

Harry laughed slightly. "We can't very well kiss, can we?" he replied. "We have to fight."

She bit her lip and played with the frayed edges of a nearby book. "Why don't you just tell everyone?" she asked innocently. "Honestly, Harry, everyone would be so relieved to know you weren't really trying to kill each other."

"And how do we explain it, Hermione?" he asked gently. "Even we still don't understand what happened. Not really." After the first night, he'd thought maybe it had been a fluke thing. However, the more they talked, the more he thought it was anything but a fluke.

She smirked. "Did he stay with you last night?" she asked curiously. When she'd stumbled upon them, she'd noticed they'd looked quite happy together. In fact, she couldn't remember ever seeing Harry so happy and content.

"Being a bit nosey, aren't you?" Harry teased her, putting a book back that he'd been skimming through.

"I think I have a right considering I'm the one that caught you in bed together," Hermione reminded him, rolling her eyes a bit.

Harry chuckled quietly and sighed, always hating when she was right. "Yes he stayed with me," he answered, lowering his voice. "We…uh…had a good time together."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Did you…"

"No," Harry answered quickly, glancing down uncomfortably. "Not yet. We just played, sort of." He paused, wondering if he should ask about her and Ron. He had no one else to discuss this with and she had always been one of his best friends. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Didn't I just ask you something personal?" she asked with a nervous laugh, walking over to the old, tattered couch and sitting down.

Harry joined her. "Have you and Ron had…I mean…have you…gone all the way?" he stammered, wishing like hell he were more comfortable with this topic.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands, unable to hide her smile. "Yes," she answered, lifting her gaze to his. "But only a couple times. We usually…well we kiss a lot…and sometimes our hands…we make out a bit. It's pretty difficult around here to do much of anything."

Harry was nodding in understanding. "Did you feel awkward your first time?" he asked quietly, relieved that she had had sex so he could discuss this. "Or were you sure about your decision?"

"Oh there was awkwardness indeed," she answered with a laugh, remembering the fumbling around. "But that was only because neither of us had done it before and were clueless. I didn't question my decision to be with him." She paused, unsure of how to say what she was thinking. "It works a little differently with men though."

"Yeah I know," he said, looking at his hands. "I'm not scared of…of that." He stopped. "Okay maybe a little," he admitted, lifting his head to look at her and shrug. "It's just so much to get used to. I thought something was wrong with me because I felt nothing when I kissed Cho or Ginny. Nothing…_physical_ happened, you know?" Hermione nodded. "But with Draco, I'm…there's a definite physical reaction. And it's not like I haven't been around guys before or seen my friends half dressed or even naked. He is the only one I've ever had this kind of a reaction to though."

"It is a bit odd," Hermione agreed. "But the heart wants what the heart wants. Or more to the point, the hormones want what the hormones want. Draco has been with girls, right?" Harry nodded. "So at least he knows what he's doing."

"He's never been with a man," Harry reminded her with a nervous smile.

"Yes, but…" Hermione bit her lip again. "There's really only one thing different. And it's not _that_ different. It's the…same concept anyway."

Harry didn't want to discuss the details with her. "That's true," he agreed. "And he does know how to get a rise out of me."

Hermione's wide eyes met his at his choice of wording, causing both of them to laugh at his unintended innuendo. "Things do work a bit easier that way," she admitted. "But I'm glad for you, Harry. I know it's weird, but trust what you feel with Draco. Just follow where this takes you. And you know I'm more than happy to try to answer questions if I can. I'll try to help you keep up your façade of hatred as well. Just please don't wait too long."

"I know," he said. "Thank you."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ron mumbled into the stillness of night. At first he wasn't sure why he woke up, but then he heard the floorboards creaking and could just barely see Draco's figure walking towards the door. He wished he could share the room with Harry again, but knew those days were over.

"I'm bloody well tired of listening to you snore," Draco hissed, heart racing at being caught leaving. "I'm going down to the library. Don't worry your pretty little red head about it." How the hell was he awake? Draco had waited an hour after Ron had gone to bed before getting up.

"Well, if Harry's up and about," Ron said sleepily, shifting under his covers. "Don't start a fight. The rest of us would like to sleep through the night if you don't mind."

"Oh shut it, Weaslebee," Draco told him, opening the door. "And go back to your little wanker dream."

Draco closed the door gently, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone else, and crept up the creaky stairs one at a time, thinking again that he really needed to brush up on his wandless spells. Certainly he could fix these blasted steps.

When he reached Harry's door, Draco opened it slowly, noticing the lanterns were all out except one by the bed. He warded the door and looked around, seeing Harry sitting by the window; the same place he'd been a couple nights ago.

"Harry?" he whispered making his way over to him, but noticed his eyes were closed as his head leaned back against the wall at an angle. "Harry?"

It was after one so Draco figured Harry fell asleep trying to wait for him. Taking inventory, he lifted the blanket covering his body and discovered Harry was naked. A sly smirk appeared on his face as Draco thought of the best way to wake him up…literally.

Moving about two inches at a time, Draco carefully joined him on the bench in front of the large window, hoping that Harry would not stir or waken. Draco lifted the blanket a little at a time until he could lean over and hold himself up on one arm, replacing the material over his head.

Draco kissed the soft flesh between Harry's legs, inhaling the mixed scents of soap and warm skin, and closed his eyes. He'd always thoroughly enjoyed the girls he'd bedded; their tastes and scents and such. And though this with Harry was new, it apparently was just as enjoyable because he was already hard. Elongating his neck as best he could, Draco continued to plant light feathery kisses along his flaccid cock, pleased when it began to twitch in response.

Harry's eyes fluttered open as a smile formed on his face. _So wet_, he thought, briefly wondering if he was still dreaming. _It feels wonderful….it feels….is that a mouth…wait…a mouth on my…_

"Draco?" Harry whispered as his body tensed up, quickly lifting off the blanket to reveal a head full of blond hair in between his legs. "Dear Merlin. Are you trying to kill me?" His cock was almost hard from Draco's tongue bath.

Draco rubbed his erection against the side of Harry's leg, lifted his head to look at him and asked, "If I wanted to kill you, don't you think I'd be pressing something else against you besides my cock?"

With a lopsided grin, Harry answered, "Well…that's not exactly what I meant, but…"

"Do you want me to keep doing this?" Draco asked with a smirk, licking his lips. "Or do you want to discuss phrases and their meanings all night?"

"I'd rather you do…what you were doing," Harry answered hesitantly as his heart beat a little faster.

"So no one's done this either, I presume," Draco surmised with a lifted eyebrow, hoping his assumption was correct. "I thought it would be a fun way to wake you up…if you can handle it." While he was accustomed to being with girls that were inexperienced, he was not accustomed to finding pleasure in it. In fact, he often dreaded being someone's first. This time, however, he found himself happy that Harry had virtually no experience.

Harry half laughed at his comment. How he did love these playful moments with Draco. They were fun and sexy and becoming downright addictive. "Uh…while I don't know exactly what all you're going to do," he admitted quietly. "I'm quite sure I can handle it."

"Want me to tell you what I'm going to do?" Draco asked, placing his hand on Harry's cock and caressing gently. He wasn't usually so vocal, but Harry seemed to like it.

Harry looked down at him and bit his lip before nodding a couple times.

Draco sat up enough to crawl over Harry's leg and nestle himself in between them, spreading his thighs to make room. Resting on his elbows and gazing up to the emeralds that were watching him expectantly, he said, "I'm going to lick and kiss your cock until it's so hard it hurts and then I'm going to take it in my mouth and suck it until you come."

Harry swallowed hard. "You mean…in your mouth?" he asked for clarification. Certainly he'd heard guys talking about it, but wasn't really sure if that was an accepted thing to do since he knew they often stretched the truth. Sometimes he felt like such a…well…such a _virgin_. "That's okay?"

"It's more than okay," Draco reassured him. "Trust me. It feels better than what we did last night." He briefly remembered the pleasure he'd experienced when previous girlfriends had done that to him and was anxious for Harry to experience the same.

When Draco dipped his head and continued his oral exploration, Harry leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "You…you've had…girls have done this to you?" he managed to whisper, feeling Draco's wet tongue licking around the tip of his cock, and almost held his breath from the exquisite sensation it caused.

"Quite a few times," Draco answered. "My other favorite thing, next to sex of course." He lifted his head for a moment. "You are the first man though, so I can only mimic what they did and I know what I like. So you'll have to tell me how I'm doing."

When Harry's cock disappeared into the warm wet cavity of Draco's mouth again, feeling the gentle sucking and kneading sensation of his lips up and down his length, Harry groaned and instinctively grabbed the long blond tendrils with both hands. "I…uh…think…you'll…mmm _fuck_…know," he breathed, fighting to not thrust heavily into the mouth that was showing him a whole other world that he couldn't wait to explore.

Listening to Harry's breathless and guttural moans spurred Draco on. He used the hand of the arm he was holding himself up with to massage his balls while using his other hand to slide up and down his shaft, now wet and slick. Draco quickly learned that Harry liked some of the same things he did. When he lightly tickled the underside of Harry's sac with his fingertips, Harry's grip tightened in his hair. When Draco slid his hand from the head to the base, starting out tighter at the top and loosening as he slid down, Harry groaned and pushed into Draco's mouth. He tasted the precome and wondered if he'd tasted the same to the girls he'd been with. It was different, but not bad, and the feeling of control it gave him was addicting. If only women, and he supposed now men, understood just how powerful this was. Well, men _could_ understand…

Allowing Harry's erection to slip from his mouth, Draco whispered, "So am I okay at this?"

"Feels perfect," Harry answered almost out of breath, opening his eyes and glancing down. "Just…yeah."

"Oh," Draco said nonchalantly. "Then if it's perfect, I guess I don't need to practice. Shame. I was enjoying it too."

When he started to move, Harry pushed him back down. "No wait!" he corrected. "Horrible. Bloody awful. More practice. In fact, you may never get it right."

Draco smirked and agreed. "Practice does make perfect," he told Harry before swallowing him again, sliding his hand and mouth up and down with more fervor than before. He felt Harry's fingers rake through his tousled locks, but it wasn't until one hand left his hair and braced beside his hip that he knew Harry was close.

Harry felt as if every muscle in his body was locked into place. Draco's hands and mouth worked magic that he was certain no wand could ever duplicate. Afraid he might accidentally pull too hard on Draco's hair, he placed his other hand on the side of his body as he'd done with the first. He gripped the thin cushion he was laying on, bit his lip and squeezed his eyes together. He was finding it hard to breathe as his pulsing began to increase into Draco's hot mouth. _So warm_, he thought, quiet moans escaping his parted lips. _So wet and slippery. Dear Merlin this is unbelievable. Yes…oh right there…just like that…_

Draco's jaw was getting a little tired, but he didn't care. When Harry's body froze, the next second brought warm liquid into Draco's awaiting mouth and whimpers that sounded as if Harry was in pain. It was beautiful because he knew Harry wasn't in pain at all, but experiencing bliss at its finest. He sucked him gently, swallowing his seed, and lessened his attentions as Harry's hips slowed, following the ebb and flow of his orgasm. When his whimpers turned into heavy labored breaths, Draco released Harry's cock that was beginning to soften.

"Fuck Draco," Harry exclaimed breathlessly as his body felt limp. "That was…mmmm….you sure…that was okay to do?" He finally opened his eyes, chest still heaving, to see Draco sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Didn't you…like it?" he asked concerned.

Instead of answering, Draco leaned forward, slid his hand up the back of Harry's neck into his dark hair, and seized his lips in a wet kiss, knowing some of Harry's essence was still on his lips. Draco was met with a grunt of surprise, but soon Harry's willing mouth opened to receive Draco's probing tongue while his hands reached for Draco's arms.

"Question is," Draco began when he ended their embrace. "Did _you_ like it? I couldn't quite tell."

"Draco," Harry said with a chuckle. "If we keep doing this, instead of killing Voldemort, I'm going to want to fuck him." Hormones that he didn't even realize he had were wide-awake and demanding attention. And a lot of it.

"Let's not be hasty now," Draco replied, crawling to the other side of the window bench so that he could lean against the wall, resting his legs in between Harry's. "I think killing him would be preferred. How about you fuck me instead?" He found himself gazing at Harry, thinking how hot he looked sitting there naked in post orgasmic glow.

When Harry reached for the blanket to cover himself from Draco's scrutiny, the blond pulled it away and tossed it to the floor. "Can't I look at you?" Draco inquired.

Harry glanced around uncomfortably. "Just sitting like this?" he asked. "I mean, I'm not hard or anything. You took care of that."

"So you think I only want to look at you when your dick is hard?"

Harry bit his lip. "Well you're still dressed," he pointed out, unsure of how to answer Draco's question.

Draco looked down and nodded. "Valid point," he agreed, quickly standing up to remove his shirt and boxers before sitting down as naked, and as soft, as Harry. "Better?"

Harry smiled as his eyes crawled over the porcelain skin. "Yes it is actually," he answered. "I like to look at you, too, you know."

"So answer my question."

"What question?"

"I said 'how about you fuck me instead?'."

"Tonight?"

Draco saw the uncertainty clouding his usually bright green eyes and, truth be known, he was slightly apprehensive about that particular act too. "You've really never done anything?" he asked instead. "Just kissing?"

Glancing down at his hands, Harry nodded. He knew many of their classmates had already lost their virginity, but none of them had had the title of "savior of the wizarding world" hanging over their head to distract them. He'd even tried masturbating numerous times, but could never stay erect long enough to reach an orgasm. Eventually he stopped trying.

"You're probably better off," Draco told him with a shrug. "Sometimes it's more trouble than it's worth."

"Why?"

Draco folded his arms. "It's just, if the other person doesn't know what they're doing either," he began. "It's pretty awkward and not romantic and sexy like everyone thinks it will be. I've had a lot of clumsy mishaps."

"Like what?"

"You want me to tell you about them?" Draco asked incredulously. "It's not exactly something I'm proud of."

Harry shrugged. "It's an area I really don't know that much about," he explained. "I'd like to hear what happened. We do have quite a few years to catch up on, you know."

Draco studied Harry's pensive expression and couldn't argue with his last statement. "You can never, ever repeat this," he prefaced. 'You have to promise."

"Of course I promise," Harry said wearily. "Why would I repeat it to anyone?" Somehow he now trusted Draco as much as he trusted Hermione and Ron. It was comforting and disturbing at the same time.

Draco sighed and looked towards the window that only reflected his image. "The very first time I tried to have sex," he began quietly. "I was so excited and nervous that I…I came before I could even get inside her."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked in surprise. "What did she say?"

"She didn't know any better," Draco said looking back at Harry. "I told her that was supposed to happen. I made up some lame ass excuse about my cock having to empty itself before we could actually do it." He stopped when he saw Harry's smirk. "Oh sod off. I had to say something. I was humiliated."

Harry couldn't help it and laughed. "Come on, Draco" he said gently. "It is funny. At least you were creative about it. And you said she didn't know."

Draco smiled then. It _was_ funny now, not so much then. "No, she didn't know," he confirmed, shaking his head. "She didn't know about ejaculation either."

"What do you mean? How could she not know?"

"Well, her girlfriends had been talking about blow jobs," Draco explained. "And she wanted to try it. Who was I to argue, right? So I'm lying on my back and she's sucking me off, but when I started coming, she was apparently not expecting fluid in her mouth and she instantly stopped to spit it out. I had to grab my cock and finish the orgasm out while she ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later we were fighting."

"Why were you fighting?" he asked.

"She was mad at me because she said I should have told her that was going to happen," Draco answered. "Which I didn't understand because we'd already had sex. Where did she think all that goo inside of her came from when we were done? I was mad because she just left me at a crucial point and I didn't understand why she couldn't just use her hand to finish if she didn't want to swallow." He shrugged. "We didn't get together again after that."

"I guess not," Harry commented. "So was there a girl that felt better than the other? Do they all feel the same?" There were so many questions floating around in his mind that he didn't know where to start.

Draco was shaking his head. "Not even close," he told Harry. "They're all warm and wet, yeah, but they're shaped differently or something. And there was one in particular that…she must have been made entirely different because I could thrust into her as hard as I could and she never pushed me away." He smiled at the memory. Times with her had been quite fun.

"The others pushed you away?" Harry asked.

"I know I don't hold the record for the world's longest cock," Draco admitted. "But no one has needed a magnifying glass either. And two of the girls I was with were virgins so I never could push myself all the way in. One of them told me it felt like I was hitting her liver and that it hurt. This other one though…" He paused and grinned. "She'd had a couple older boyfriends and had been quite active. She could practically put her ankles behind her ears and I could still pound into her with everything I had and it never hurt her. She always wanted more."

Harry crossed his arms. "I'll never be able to do that," he said dejectedly, glancing away from Draco. "What if I can't do it at all? What if it hurts too much?" He paused and looked back towards the blond. "And you've never been with a guy. You don't know."

"No, I don't know," Draco admitted quietly. "Men's bodies are made differently than a woman, obviously. But I know men do it, so it has to be pleasurable, otherwise they wouldn't do it, right?"

"I guess," Harry said in uncertainty. "I don't even know any guys that have been with other guys."

"Didn't Seamus have a go last year?" Draco asked.

"It was a rumor," Harry answered. "He said it was all lies."

"Maybe he just didn't want to admit to it."

"Maybe."

Silence fell between them for a couple minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"I think I want to try," Draco said quietly, eyes meeting Harry's.

"What?"

"I think I want to try," he repeated.

"I don't think…I'm not sure…," Harry stammered, fidgeting where he sat.

"I mean me," Draco clarified. "I want to know how it feels."

"Oh…you mean you want me to…in your…oh…," Harry rambled, curious himself as to how it would feel.

"Do you want to?" Draco asked. "If you don't, then…"

"No, I do," Harry answered. "I mean…how else will we find out, right?"

After taking a deep breath, Draco stood up from the bench and reached for Harry's hand. "Come on," he said with a small smile, pulling him up. "Let's play."

They climbed onto the bed, but neither really knew what to do.

"Should you lie down?" Harry asked. "Or…"

"Not sure," Draco said, pushing the pillows away from the head of the bed. "Let's try this first." He faced the headboard on his knees. "Get behind me. That's it. Put both of your knees in between my legs. Yeah, like that."

Harry's heart was pounding as he rested his hands on Draco's slim hips, enjoying the feeling of his muscular body against his. "Draco," he whispered. "I…I'm not sure…"

"It's okay," Draco soothed. "I'll tell you what to do." He guided one of Harry's hands to his cock, encouraging him to stroke it. He guided the other one to a nipple. "Just play with me for a minute. Kiss my neck a little." He didn't want this to be mechanical, but he knew Harry would need a little instruction and encouragement.

Draco was soon hard in Harry's hand as he slid it up and down his shaft. Harry rubbed his fingertips over the nipples that pebbled under his touch while placing kisses along the side of Draco's neck and shoulder. This felt good and if Draco's soft moans were any indication, he felt the same.

"Yeah, like that," Draco breathed, gently thrusting into Harry's hand. "Mmm…okay…." He took the hand that had been playing with his nipples and moved it to his backside. "Just slide your fingers along…yeah…oh Harry…" Draco gripped the top of the headboard, dropped his head and spread his legs further apart. "Yes…a little harder."

Harry's cock was hard again as he moved his hand on Draco's erection and slid his finger up and down the warm opening of his buttocks, noticing Draco was beginning to push against him. "Does this feel good?" he whispered, hoping he was doing it right.

"Hell yes," Draco answered emphatically, still squeezing the bed frame. "Let me see your hand for a minute." When Harry showed Draco his hand, Draco muttered a spell so that a couple of Harry's fingers would stay lubricated. "Okay, start to push into me slowly with your finger."

"Which one?"

"The middle one I guess."

Harry wasn't sure where his opening was exactly, especially without looking, so he lightly pushed his way along until Draco's muscles clenched.

"Right there," Draco moaned, dropping his head to the bed frame completely. "Slow, Harry. Just a little at a time."

Still stroking Draco's cock, Harry pushed carefully, feeling the muscle fighting him, and was relieved when he reached the first knuckle. "Okay?" he breathed.

"Yeah," Draco sighed. "Sort of…wiggle your finger a little." When Harry did, Draco groaned again. "Fuck, Harry. Push it in more."

Harry did as he was told, astounded at how tight Draco's muscles were around him, but pleased that Draco continued to moan and whimper. When Harry's finger had slipped completely inside of Draco, he asked, "How's that?"

"Feels good," he answered. "It's in all the way?"

"Yeah."

"It's better than I thought it would be," he admitted. "Move it in and out…not out completely…just a little…like you're doing with my…Merlin…yes…oh Harry…_fuck_…" He noticed that Harry's finger seemed to move a little easier and that it felt better each time. The tip hit a spot that sent electricity straight to his cock, still hard and weeping with precome. "A little faster," he encouraged Harry, thrusting his hips quicker, sensing his orgasm was not far away. "Yes…let me stroke myself…you…fuck…_yes_…fuck me with your finger, Harry…harder…you're not hurting me…that's it…dear Merlin…yes…I'm…"

Harry was panting as heavily as Draco as he'd grabbed his own cock and started pumping. Both were silent now, their moans the only sounds. Within seconds, Draco's buttocks clenched as he cried out, followed only moments later when Harry cried out, both spilling their seed and not concerned with where.

Draco's forehead landed on the headboard once more as his chest heaved, grimacing only slightly when he felt Harry's finger slip from his body. When the bed bounced underneath him, he looked to see Harry fall to his back. Following suit, he gave into his own relaxation and lay beside of him.

"Wow," Harry said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Draco agreed, staring up at the ceiling.

After a couple minutes of labored breathing, Harry asked, "So it didn't hurt?"

Draco rolled to his side and propped his head up with his hand. "Not really, but that was only your finger," he said with a smirk. "I'll admit I'm a little leery of your cock doing that. It did feel good though. A few times your finger hit my prostate and I swear my cock got harder each time."

"Your prostate?" he repeated. "Really?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "I'd heard something about it a couple years ago so I looked it up in an anatomy book I found in the library earlier today. It said that 'stimulating the prostate heightens the pleasure of anal sex'." He laughed. "Fuck, I sound like Granger."

Harry smiled at his enthusiasm as he watched Draco. "Why does this feel so natural to be lying here with you?" he asked out of the blue.

Playing with the sheet, Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure," he answered, lifting his gaze to Harry's. "But it _does_ feel natural, doesn't it?"

Harry had been thinking about it all day. He should feel weird, shouldn't he? He didn't have any experience with women, much less men. He was clueless. And Draco? Shouldn't that feel like the most unnatural thing in the world? Instead, he felt as comfortable with him as he felt with Ron and Hermione; in some ways more comfortable. "It does," he confirmed with a smile. "And I think I've found an advantage over Voldemort."

"Yeah?" Draco asked. "Just all of a sudden?"

"I guess my mind has been a little clearer as of recent," Harry admitted. "Snape had given me all these books to go through and I've read them over and over." He paused. "But I think I finally found something that might work."

"So in some small way," Draco began, a smirk on his face. "I've helped in the defeat of the Dark Lord?"

"Apparently."

He rolled to his back and chuckled. "If someone had told me that wanking you off would be the key to Voldemort's defeat, I would have sent them to St. Mungo's." He shook his head. "I can just see the interview in the Daily Prophet now. 'Tell us Draco, how did it happen? What made the difference in this war? Oh, that would be my mouth on Harry's cock'."

"Oh sod off," Harry said, shoving at him and turning away. He knew Draco was teasing, but it wasn't funny to him. He'd been trying hard for a number of months now to gain some advantage. He couldn't argue that his frame of mind had obviously changed, but…

"Hey," Draco said, rolling over and inching closer to Harry. "Hey."

"What?"

"You pissed?"

Silence. "I don't know."

"I thought my mouth on your cock was a good thing," Draco offered.

Harry sighed. "It is."

"Then why are you facing away from me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Harry."

"I'm scared, ok?"

Draco pressed his naked body against Harry's and slipped his arm over his waist. "What are you scared of?" he asked gently, playful tone gone from his voice. He knew he could be a bit mouthy, but he meant no harm.

Harry inhaled deeply, briefly closing his eyes at the warmth of Draco's body against his. "Everything," he answered truthfully. "What if he wins?"

"He won't."

"But what if he does?"

"You can't think that way."

Harry sighed again. "One of us has to die," he reminded him. "I mean, that's it. It's either him or me. And what if all these years have just been flukes? Maybe…what if I'm really not as powerful as everyone thinks?"

"I think you're more powerful than even you know," Draco told him truthfully. "You've proven you can meet him wand for wand. You've defeated him repeatedly. You will this time as well." He paused. "I have faith in you."

"You do?"

"Harry, I'm an ass and run my mouth often," Draco admitted. "But I wouldn't lie to you. Do you believe that?"

Harry nodded.

"There's more, isn't there?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded again.

"Look," Draco said. "I know this whole thing with us is new so I can understand if you're not comfortable talking to me about…"

"It's us that scares me."

"Oh." Then, "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Draco sighed. "I guess it is," he admitted.

"Is this just going to be a fun sexual thing between us?" Harry asked. "Or is it going to be…"

"What do you want it to be?"

Silence. "I'm not sure."

"Do we have to decide tonight?"

"No, but I can't help thinking about it," Harry admitted. He rolled over to face Draco. "How do you feel towards me now that things have…changed?"

Draco searched Harry's green irises and could see that he needed some assurance. They had a warped past and an uncertain future. He couldn't blame him. "Honestly I feel protective of you," he answered.

"Protective?" Harry repeated. He'd never had anyone feel protective of him. Well, maybe Sirius had.

Draco smiled nervously. "Yeah," he confirmed with a slight nod of his head. "It sounds weird because on one hand I know just how strong and powerful you are, much more than me, and what you're capable of. On the other hand, when we're alone like this and I'm reminded of how inexperienced you are in some areas, I instantly feel protective over you and would _Kedavra_ anyone who attempted to hurt you." His last few words were spoken quietly.

"Really?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

Harry bit his lip. "Well, it's just…I feel like I've always been the protector of everyone in a way, without anyone to protect me," he explained.

"But Weaslebee and Hermione…"

"Yes they've been with me and fought with me," Harry added. "And Hermione did stand in front of me when we first discovered Sirius was alive when she thought he was out to kill me. But somehow what they've done doesn't feel like what you just said." He stopped. "Did that make sense?"

Draco chuckled softly. "I know what you mean," he reassured him. "It's just…as soon as you said you were still a virgin, this…instant protectiveness welled up inside me and…I've never felt this so strong before."

Harry smiled and reached for his hand. "I like it," he admitted. "It makes me feel good."

Draco grinned. "I know something else that does," he quipped.

"You're incorrigible," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Completely," Draco agreed. "So to answer your question of if this is going to be something fun, no I don't want it to just be casual. I'd like it to be more if it works out for us."

Harry smiled. "Me too," he agreed, feeling better knowing what Draco's intentions were. For some reason, he envisioned Hermione hearing their conversation and reacting with an "aww" at the end of it and laughed. "Hermione would be so proud of us."

Draco laughed too and shook his head. "I bet," he agreed.

"We had a chat earlier today, as a matter of fact," Harry commented.

"What did you and the little bookworm discuss?" Draco asked, but his tone wasn't malicious. Hermione had been a friend to him since the day he arrived at Headquarters and he truly appreciated that.

"Us."

Draco only nodded.

"She asked why we just don't tell everyone," Harry shared. "Basically said it would boost morale."

"That's sad."

"What is?"

"That me buggering you, or vice versa, would boost morale."

Harry sighed. "Draco, that's not…"

"I know what she meant," he relented. "I'm just being an ass."

"You are," Harry agreed. "But it's a fine one so I'll allow it."

Draco rolled over to his stomach and lifted his hips. "It is rather fine, isn't it?" he taunted.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, reaching over to run his hand from Draco's lower back up over the round cheek bare before him, enjoying how soft his skin was.

"You're incorrigible," Harry repeated, still trying to get accustomed to the emotional range of their conversations.

"All the time," Draco quipped. "So are Granger and Weaslebee doing the slap and tickle yet?"

Harry shook his head at Draco's blunt way of speaking. "They are," he answered. "Or they have."

"Well, which is it?"

Harry watched as Draco rolled to his side and propped his head up with his hand. "I guess it's a bit difficult around here," he explained. "As you well know."

Draco was quiet for a moment, processing what Harry had just said. "Why doesn't she just see him when I leave?" he asked. "They'd have plenty of time."

Harry started to reply, but then stopped. Why didn't she? That would work out perfectly. "I don't know," he answered. "Probably because he doesn't know he _can_ see her then."

"Maybe I should tell him he can," Draco offered, quickly lifting both eyebrows.

"Maybe you should mention it to Hermione instead," Harry countered. "She can handle your…less than tactful way of putting things."

Draco nodded. "That's probably true," he agreed. "What if Weaslebee asks why though?"

"Let her handle that too," Harry answered. "She's good at quick thinking." The last thing Harry wanted was for his best friend to find out about his sexual preference from the one he hated so fiercely.

"Speaking of," Draco said, getting up from the bed. "I need to go."

"I know."

"Remember," he said as he dressed. "You hate me."

"I haven't forgotten."

When the door closed behind Draco, Harry smiled and shook his head. This was crazy, but it was the most beautiful crazy he'd ever known and hoped it would continue when the war was finally over, assuming they were both still alive.

He quickly swallowed and pushed that thought out of his head. Of course they would survive. He'd already lost so many. Life couldn't be _that_ cruel, could it?

Harry didn't really believe in the Muggles' "god", but perhaps a few prayers couldn't hurt.

* * *

**_As always, comments, compliments, constructive critiques, corrections, and the like are appreciated!_**


	5. Secrets

_**I know, I know - it's been FOREVER since I updated this. Forgive me; last year was HELL for me. I was sick the majority of the year, and all of my stories suffered because of it. It will be finished; have no fear. **_

_**Remember, this is male/male, so if you don't like that, better wait for my next Irish Eyes update! Thanks for reading!!**_

* * *

When Harry made his appearance at lunch the next day, the good mood that he'd planned on concealing immediately disintegrated, and it was replaced with worry. Everyone was sitting somberly at the kitchen table, and the women had been crying. Something horrible must have happened because even Draco looked sad.

"What's going on?" His heart started pounding as he looked around quickly to take inventory of who was there and who wasn't. "What happened?"

Numerous sets of eyes lifted and took turns glancing around until Arthur eventually answered, "Alastor and Nymphadora were killed last night while doing reconnaissance work outside of Knockturn Alley."

It was as if the air had been knocked out of Harry's chest. Mad Eye and Tonks gone? Hermione, Ginny and Molly were sniffing from earlier tears. Arthur, Remus, Ron and the twins looked as if they'd start at any second, and the fear in Draco's eyes was unmistakable.

Harry swallowed. "Is…um…are we…," he stammered, voice shaky. "Memorial service?" He couldn't form a sentence coherently, and he continually glanced at Draco, wishing he could seek comfort from him. This was beyond horrible. This was devastating.

Arthur slowly shook his head. "Their bodies were not recovered," he explained, looking as if he'd aged ten years overnight, the creases on his face etched in worry. "And it's much too dangerous for a service now."

"Especially when there will be more deaths," Remus muttered, resting his forehead in his palm as he stared vacantly at the top of the table.

Not even Molly shushed him. Everyone knew it was a harsh truth.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he realized that he had nothing to say. In silence, he turned and left the kitchen to return to his room so he could mourn his friends in private. He'd lost what little appetite he'd had.

* * *

Half past midnight, Harry heard Draco's distinctive knock on his door, and he quickly waved a hand to let him in, anxious for their private time together.

Draco walked over to the bed where Harry was sitting up against a few pillows and climbed in beside of him. He'd been sullen and distant all day, moping around and trying to avoid anyone who was crying because it only served to remind him of just how dangerous life was at the moment. Not seeing Harry hadn't helped Draco's melancholy mood, either.

Harry was relieved that Draco was finally beside of him. It almost felt odd to be calm in his presence, though. The past number of days with him had been so full of anger and passion. Harry had been quiet and listless all day, and he had yearned for Draco's presence, knowing the full day would pass before he'd see him. He could have gone downstairs, but Harry hadn't felt like dealing with everyone's sadness. His was difficult enough to handle.

"You all right, Scarhead?" Draco asked lightly, gazing into eyes that were brimming with tears.

Harry's lips started to form a smile at the pet name that had once been an insult, but they quickly twisted into a grimace as the next wave of tears was released with little warning. His head dropped as sobs gently shook his body.

Draco reached to comfort him as Harry leaned against the blond's chest. "I'm sorry," he soothed, wrapping his arms around Harry as they nestled into the pillows. "I know they were friends of yours." While Draco felt sympathy for the losses, he didn't have quite the same emotional attachment that Harry and the others did. Draco could never forget the few moments that he'd spent as a ferret, and he hadn't ever really forgiven the crazy wizard for it. (He knew that the real Moody hadn't done it, but he reasoned that the genuine version was mad enough to have done it, too.) Tonks, on the other hand, had always been kind to him, even when he hadn't deserved it, and he had secretly found her quirky personality pleasant to be around.

A few minutes later when Harry's sobs quieted, he heard Draco _Accio_ the tissues for him. When he lifted his head, he noticed the rather large wet spot on Draco's shirt.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, attempting to wipe off his mess.

"Whatever," Draco muttered, handing him the tissues. "I don't care about tears and bogies. Are you all right? I've wanted to come up here a hundred times today, but I knew someone would have looked for me eventually."

Harry shrugged. "I knew that there would be deaths," he admitted, blowing his nose. "But I thought mostly from the war, not before it even started."

Draco had been surprised that there hadn't been more, but he chose not to say that to Harry. "The wolf stayed in his room all day. He and Tonks had a thing, didn't they?" Draco had noticed that their behavior towards each other had been rather friendly, and he'd often caught the sly looks that had passed between them.

Harry nodded. "They did," he confirmed. "Remus was so afraid that his lycanthropy would be what…you know." He wiped his eyes. "Death Eaters, right?"

"Yeah," Draco answered, a chill running through his veins as he glanced at his arm, knowing that if he hadn't been in hiding, he could have been sent on that mission. "Severus told Mr. Weasley that he'd tried to warn them about the ambush, but that he'd been too late. He hasn't been in at all today."

"I'm sure he's being kept busy by his precious Dark Lord," Harry snipped, scorn obvious in his voice. He still questioned Snape's so-called loyalty to the Order, and he disregarded Dumbledore's trust in him.

"I know that you have every right to hate him," Draco prefaced, recognizing that this was risky subject matter for them to discuss. "But he's trapped like we are. Dumbledore put him in an awful spot just like my mother did with the Vow request."

Harry had little sympathy for Snape and shrugged. "Well, we all make our choices, don't we?"

"You didn't choose to fight Voldemort, did you?" Draco snapped, his voice raising. He didn't want to argue about this, but he couldn't ignore Harry's attitude, either. "And yet here you are."

"That's different."

Draco stood up from the bed exasperated. He was so tired of defending Severus. Why couldn't people see Dumbledore for the opportunist that he'd been?

"How are they different, Harry? Severus once told me that he was ready to cut ties with Voldemort years ago, but Dumbledore told him that he'd have to remain as a spy or there would be no chance to defeat him. What was Severus supposed to say? 'Sorry about your luck, old man'? No. Just like you, he accepted the path before him with obligatory nobility even though he wanted no part of it." Draco yanked up his sleeve to reveal his forced dark mark. "I wasn't given a choice with this, Severus wasn't given a choice about being a spy and you weren't given a choice about fighting Voldemort. How are any of those scenarios different?"

"I didn't ask for this!" Harry exclaimed, sliding off the bed. "I didn't ask to have a stupid prophecy to fulfill! I didn't ask to survive that night! I didn't ask to get this fucking scar on my forehead! I didn't ask for this connection with him! So, yeah, it's a little different. If Snape had not chosen to join him years ago in the first place, he never would have been able to have been used as a spy now. And you…well -"

"Severus could be the very man that provides enough inside information so that we can get this bastard once and for all!" Draco exclaimed, making sure Harry couldn't finish whatever he was going to say. He was sure that he wouldn't have liked it.

"Well, he didn't get enough in time to save Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody or any of the others that lost their lives because of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, did he?"

Draco's expression softened as he quickly realized what was really upsetting Harry, and he couldn't blame him. He knew if his family and friends had been killed by the monster, and if he'd had to grow up with awful Muggle relatives, he'd have a chip on his shoulder, too. "No, he can't save everyone," Draco agreed, quieting his voice. "But Dumbledore was dying, Harry."

"No, he wasn't!"

"Yes, he was."

Harry crossed his arms. He didn't want to hear that and swallowed back another round of tears. "I'm sure that we could have found a cure for –"

"No, you wouldn't have," Draco gently insisted. "Dumbledore couldn't be saved, and he knew that. Severus was fulfilling his request to spare both of us a life of pain; him the agonizing death that he would have suffered and me the tremendous amount of guilt from having committed such a heinous act."

Tears spilled down Harry's cheeks once more in reaction to a truth that he couldn't admit. "I didn't want a life of pain, either," he cried. "But that's all that I've had, and I'm sick of it."

Pushing aside his earlier frustration, Draco wrapped Harry in a warm embrace and held him tight. None of their lives had been easy, but Harry's had indisputably been worse.

"I'm sorry." There was nothing else that he could say. Harry nodded against his shoulder in silent reply. Draco rubbed his back and decided to change the subject for both of their sakes. "You know what? After this is over, we're going away. Far away. Just the two of us. We'll find a cottage in Austria or a chalet in Switzerland. We'll stay as long as you want, do whatever you want. We'll visit fine museums and wineries and –"

"Quidditch games?" Harry sniffed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, we can attend some professional games."

Harry pulled from him to reach for the tissues again. "I'd really like to disappear with you. I'd love to find out who I really am." He wiped his nose. "I went from being nobody to being the most popular person in our time and, some days, I just don't know who that person is."

They crawled back into bed and settled against the pillows once more. "You're Harry Potter," Draco told him, cradling him against his body. "You're brave, and you're fiercely determined once you set your mind to something. You're a loyal friend, and you always strive to walk the virtuous path, even when it's the hardest path to take."

"Noble Gryffindor, I know," Harry muttered, still wiping tears.

"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes," Draco reminded him. "You're in that house for a reason, just like I'm in Slytherin for a reason."

Harry shrugged before sliding down in bed so he could circle his arms around Draco's waist and rest his head against the blond's chest. He didn't want to think about anything anymore, and he had more than once considered an adjusted _Obliviate_ charm so he could forget all about the madness that had been his life the past few years. Of course, Harry knew that would be impossible, but he dreamed of it, anyway.

They lay together in silence for a couple minutes until Draco spoke again. "Time's getting closer." There was obvious worry in his voice.

"I know."

"I want to spend every night with you."

"What?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking today," Draco explained, the warmth of Harry's body soothing to him. "Everything is so uncertain, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And maybe under normal circumstances, things between us could be different," Draco continued, running the tips of his fingers through Harry's messy wisps of hair. "But neither of us knows what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Are you saying that you want to tell everyone?"

"No, just Weaslebee. That way I can stay with you, and Granger can stay with him at night, like we talked about."

Harry lifted from him, prepared to protest, but then he changed his mind when their worried eyes met. "That might actually work. Mrs. Weasley and the others are too preoccupied at this point to pay much attention to us, anyway."

"Should I ask Granger tomorrow?"

An urgency bubbled inside Harry. "No, now. Go get her, and we'll ask her right now." These days, there was no promise of tomorrow for anyone.

It was Draco's turn to protest because of how late it was, but he changed his mind just as quickly as Harry had. "Okay, but I'm telling her that it was your idea."

"Just go," Harry remarked, pushing at the blond as he climbed from the bed. He really needed Draco to stay with him tonight. He wanted to enjoy however much time that they had left together.

Ten minutes later, Draco returned with a groggy Hermione. She was wearing her bedclothes, her hair was mussed and her eyes were half closed. "What is it, Harry?" she asked with a yawn. "Everything all right?"

"We want you to tell Ron about us," Harry explained quickly. "That way at night you can stay with him, and Draco can stay with me."

Hermione's sleepy eyes widened, quite shocked at his request. "Are you sure?" Telling Ron was a big step for them when their "relationship" wasn't even a week old.

"We're sure," Draco confirmed, glancing at Harry, who nodded. "We thought you'd be the best person to tell him."

"I agree. When do you want me to share the news?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other again. "How about now?" the blond asked. "That way we can start tonight."

"But it's…hmm," Hermione thought out loud, briefly biting her bottom lip. "Good point. Okay. If all goes well, you won't see me again tonight. If he freaks out or something, we might have to come up here for a chat."

"Okay." Harry was relieved. "Thanks."

***

"_Have you gone nutters?!_" Ron exclaimed after Hermione told him about Harry and Draco.

"Ronald, keep your voice down," she chastised.

"But, Hermione," Ron continued, slightly lowering his voice. "Harry and Malfoy _together_? They hate each other!" He couldn't believe what she'd just told him. She had to have been mistaken. Maybe they were all under some curse. It just couldn't be true!

"Not anymore," Hermione insisted as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Look, I don't understand it all either, but they're happy. I can see it." She leaned closer to the redhead and lightly kissed his lips. "And you're forgetting something," she added. "We'll be able to spend every night together. Can't that help you to overlook not understanding their choice?"

It was as if a light bulb flickered on above Ron's head, and he smiled. "You always do make good points," he agreed and reached for her, temporarily pushing the thought of Harry and Draco together out of his mind. He'd think about that later.

***

"I guess Ron was okay with us," Harry concluded with a yawn as he pulled the covers up.

"So it seems," Draco agreed, laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm glad that you suggested telling him," Harry admitted, sliding his fingers through Draco's silky locks. "I know that it's only been a few days, but I've hated it when you weren't here."

"Me too." Draco nuzzled the nape of Harry's neck, his scent filling his nostrils and heading directly to his groin. The day had been sorrowful and ominous, but Draco pushed those thoughts away for the moment. His cock was hard, and he wanted to play, even if just a little. "I know you're probably not in the mood, and you can tell me to bugger off if you want to, but I really want to have oral sex with you." He waited for Harry's response.

The dark haired one's first reaction was to say no, that he wasn't in the mood, but after the oppressive sadness of the day, Harry realized that a few minutes of bliss would not be unwelcome.

"All right," he relented. "I'm not…er…really in the mood to return the favor, though."

"Doesn't matter," Draco assured him, hastily reaching for the bottom of Harry's shirt to pull it off. "I just want to do it to you. Don't worry about me tonight."

Harry slipped off his pajama bottoms while Draco kissed across his collarbone and worked his way down his pecks. He flicked his tongue around Harry's small pink nipples and then slowly licked his way along the sparse trail of hair down his body. Draco planted kisses across Harry's hips and down the front of his thighs, nipping gently along the way.

Harry wasn't erect, as he normally would have been from Draco's thorough attentions, and he felt a little self conscious about it. "I'm sorry I'm not hard yet," he felt the need to apologize. "It's just…"

"Shush," Draco interrupted, stealing a quick glance up at Harry's half-lidded eyes. There were no requirements, expectations or time limits with this. It just needed to feel good.

The blond haired one licked and sucked the soft flesh for a couple minutes until it finally began to stiffen. He knew by Harry's quiet moans that his attentions were pleasurable, but at the same time he knew that his lover was understandably distracted. Nonetheless, Draco was determined to help him forget, even if just briefly, and he concentrated his efforts. He worked his hand and mouth at a feverish pace. Harry remained fairly still, but his moans were an indication that his orgasm was quickly approaching.

Draco sucked him in deeper and began to softly hum against his stiff flesh. He was rewarded with Harry breathing his name and warm fluid sliding down his throat. His lover's usual exclamations were absent, but Draco didn't care. He just wanted Harry to forget his sorrow for a few moments.

He kissed back up Harry's tremoring body until their lips met. "Can I take care of myself right here?" Draco asked, his throbbing erection weeping for release. "All you have to do is kiss me. And watch, if you want." Draco couldn't deny that he was a bit of an exhibitionist, and he began to push his pants down and off.

Still breathing heavy from his release, Harry nodded before Draco's lips claimed his in a commanding kiss. Harry slid his hands under the blond's shirt and pinched his nipples while Draco pumped his cock rapidly. It was only fair that Harry let him, and he loved listening to him orgasm, anyway. It seemed as if it only took seconds for Draco to emit a strangled cry and for warm seed to pool on Harry's stomach.

Draco fell to his back, waved a hand over Harry's abdomen to clean him off and rested his other hand on his forehead while catching his breath. He loved sex, but sometimes there was nothing better than a quick wank.

Harry rolled over and pressed against him, happy when Draco's arm draped around his shoulders. Being with him felt safe and peaceful, somehow, and he hoped that it always would.

Both young men were asleep in minutes, each dreaming of the day when this part of their lives would be behind them.

* * *

The sneaky sleeping arrangement worked out quite well for Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione. When Hermione came to the room shared by Ron and Draco, the blond would leave to stay with Harry. Hermione transfigured two rocks into clocks so both she and Draco could return to their rooms by seven the next morning, as not to arouse suspicion in case anyone came looking for them.

***

"Doesn't Ginny ask where you go?" Ron asked her on the fifth night as they lay in bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "She knows that I stay with you," she answered, her arm lying across his abdomen. "She also knows that Draco and I get along so she doesn't ask any questions."

"But what about…_sex_?" Ron asked hesitantly, not really wanting his sister privy to his actions behind closed doors. "Surely she knows that we do it. Doesn't she think it strange that Malfoy would still be in the room?"

"She did ask, and I told her that we cast a _Muffalato_ and a disillusionment spell around us so that we can't be seen or heard."

"Oh." Ron nodded. "Good idea." He should have known that his brainy girlfriend would have come up with something completely brilliant like that.

* * *

It was over a week before Ron could muster the courage to talk to Harry about Draco.

"So how did it happen?" Ron asked as they sat in the bay window of Harry's room one afternoon. "I mean, you hated each other. More than hated each other, even. You've tried to kill each other for Merlin's sake!"

Harry couldn't argue with his statements. "It started out as a huge fight," he explained. "But after a bit of brawling, I broke down sobbing. I couldn't handle the pressure anymore, and I lost it. I guess he'd been bottling up quite a bit, because he lost it, too. Next thing I knew, we were clinging to each other while we cried. Once we'd calmed down, he ended up lying on my chest while I played with his hair." Harry shook his head, disbelief still clinging to his memories. "I asked him to stay with me that night, and it's just gone from there."

Ron was quiet, trying hard to process his friend's explanation of what he thought would have been the impossible. Never in a million years did he think that those two could even be friends, much less more. He'd heard that there was a fine line between love and hate, but their union took that saying to a whole new level. "You weren't attracted to him in school?"

"Not that I know of."

Ron bit his lip apprehensively. He seriously doubted that Harry had ever looked at him as more than a friend, but he knew that if he didn't ask, it would gnaw at his curiosity. "Did you ever…you know…in our room…"

"No, I never found you attractive, Ron," Harry confirmed, knowing what his friend was asking. "I was still looking at the girls then, or at least trying to."

The red head's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, but he was relieved. "And you get along with Malfoy now? You don't still hate him, even a little? You two have been pretty cruel to each other."

"We haven't really discussed too much of the past yet," Harry answered with a shrug. "There are quite a few things to iron out, I know, and a lot of touchy subjects, but we're just taking one day at a time."

"Touchy subjects is an understatement."

"But it's so natural with him, Ron," Harry continued, his emerald irises brighter than they'd been in months. "I can't explain it, but I feel it. It's amazing. I've never, ever felt these things before, not even with Cho or Ginny."

"You have seemed less stressed," Ron pointed out.

"Has it been obvious?"

Ron shook his head. "Most of the adults are too preoccupied to notice," he answered. "But they didn't live with you for the past six years, either."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad that you don't hate me," he confided. "I was worried about your reaction."

"I will say that I don't completely understand it," Ron admitted with a lopsided grin. "But you're my best mate. I want you to be happy and, if that's with Malfoy somehow, so be it."

Harry was relieved that that conversation was over.

* * *

Two weeks into the new sleeping arrangement, Draco was on his way up to Harry's room on the third floor when he was caught by Remus, who was coming up the stairs from the first floor.

Both men stopped their purposely-quiet steps to stare at each other in surprise and curiosity.

And guilt.

"Why are you heading towards Harry's room?" Remus whispered, breaking the awkward silence and pointing his lit wand at the younger man. "It's too late to be starting trouble."

Draco's mind raced. "Harry's room?" he scoffed. "Fat chance of that. Weaslebee won't stop snoring, so I was going to sit on the stairs for a bit."

Remus narrowed his tired eyes at him suspiciously. "I don't believe you. Go back to your room and cast a _Muffalato_. Now."

Shaking his head, Draco quietly crept back to the room and closed the door behind him, listening for Remus' footsteps to fade.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked sleepily. "Why aren't you with Harry?"

"Damn werewolf caught me," he hissed.

"Remus?" Hermione asked worriedly, not having referred to him as 'Professor Lupin' for weeks. It seemed rather superfluous to use formal titles when living in such close proximity and in such dire circumstances. "What's he doing up here? He never checks on us."

Draco shrugged. "Don't know, but we certainly caught each other off guard. He looked as guilty as I felt."

Hermione slipped from Ron's bed. "Perhaps I'd better go back then," she suggested. "He'll probably be looking for me if he's checking rooms. We'll try again tomorrow night. I hope nothing's happened."

"'Mione, stay," Ron requested groggily as he reached for her from the messy tangle of the sheets that were wrapped around him.

She leaned over and kissed his freckled cheek. "Not tonight," she whispered. "Good night, Draco."

She opened the door just enough so that she could peep into the hall. Seeing and hearing no one, she silently padded her way back to the room that she shared with Ginny, still wondering why Remus was upstairs.

She turned the knob slowly, as not to wake her friend, but when Hermione pushed the door open, she gasped. Now she knew why he'd been upstairs.

Ginny and Remus were sitting side by side on the redhead's bed.

A blush instantly colored his cheeks. "Well, I guess this calls for an explanation," Remus said with a sigh, embarrassed at being discovered.

"I'm thinking that it's probably none of my business," Hermione replied, glancing at her girlfriend curiously. "I'll just…go downstairs."

Ginny rushed over to Hermione, quickly closing the door so that no one would overhear. "Wait. We were just talking."

"Right." Hermione didn't believe her.

Ginny blushed and crossed her arms as Remus stood up.

"Hermione, it's been rough since Tonks…you know." His voice was soft in the room that seemed to have shrunken in size. "Ginny was quite close to her. I'm just not comfortable talking about her with anyone else."

Hermione nodded. She knew Tonks' death had issued a hard blow to everyone, especially Remus. "It's okay," she reassured him, understanding that this was uncomfortable for everyone. She knew that Ginny liked him and, if his late night visit was any indication, Remus was more than likely fancying her, as well. "Look, um…I often…visit Ron for most of the night. I can go back and you two –"

"No, don't," Remus interjected, feeling too awkward to continue chatting with Ginny now. "You go every night, right?"

Hermione blushed at his assumption. "Yes."

He was nodding. "So maybe I could come back up tomorrow then?"

"Definitely. I usually slip out around eleven, and I'm back by seven." She bit her lip. "You won't tell, will you?"

Remus looked relieved and glanced at Ginny, who nodded her approval. "Not if you won't," he replied. "Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you for keeping a secret." As she watched him leave, Hermione couldn't help but wonder just how tangled this web would get.

* * *

_**Did you think I'd forgotten about these two? I bet you did. I promise that they won't be abandoned. They're too fun to play with. Another chapter should follow soon. **_


	6. Apologies

The next morning, breakfast was uncomfortable, to say the least. Harry came down, which wasn't as rare as it used to be, but he was visibly annoyed, and this time it wasn't pretend. Because Draco never showed up the night before, Harry was upset and confused. He thought that maybe Draco had changed his mind about being with him, and he hadn't slept much because of it. If the past few days had just been a joke, he'd _Kedavra_ the blond in his sleep.

Draco tried to be curt and rude to Harry to keep up their façade, but he had a hard time being convincing when he knew that he was the reason why Harry was upset. Unfortunately, he couldn't explain what had happened yet, and he'd glared at Remus a few times in annoyance at being forced to return to his room the night before. Nosey werewolf.

Remus stole glances at Ginny and Hermione, hoping the brunette wouldn't say anything about their agreement, even to Ron. He was still embarrassed at having been caught sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed like a virginal teen. Truth be known, he fancied the redhead just a little, and he knew that Hermione assumed it. He didn't want Ginny to get the wrong idea, though. He wasn't looking to drown his sorrow in her pleasures. He needed her friendship to work through his grief over Tonks' death, but admittedly, he had been enjoying getting to know her, too.

Ginny kept her eyes low. When Hermione started sneaking out every night to stay with Ron, Ginny had suggested to Remus to visit after midnight so that they could talk about Tonks and other things in private. She enjoyed being alone with him. She'd been harboring a crush for almost two years, and she hoped that Hermione's knowledge of their friendship wouldn't deter him.

Ron watched Harry and Draco curiously, searching for some sign of attraction that he'd missed. He still didn't get it. He knew that they were trying to be mad at each other at the moment to keep up appearances, but when Ron attempted to picture them happy together, even in private, it was nearly impossible for him. It perplexed him to no end.

Hermione tried not to meet anyone's eye. How had she become the keeper of all things secret? She had to keep her physical relationship with Ron from the adults. She had to keep Harry and Draco's relationship from everyone, and now she had to keep Remus and Ginny's blossoming friendship a secret. Ron was giving her puppy dog eyes. Remus was giving her pleading eyes. Ginny wouldn't even look at her. Harry was giving her irritated glances while Draco was giving her helpless ones, hence why she was trying not to look at any of them. Dear Merlin. It hadn't been twenty-four hours, and it was already complicated. She was glad that Mr. Weasley and the twins were out so that they wouldn't notice the odd tension in the room and ask about it.

Molly ate breakfast and stared vacantly at the top of the worn and knotted table, her thoughts filled with worry and dread, completely oblivious to the numerous covert happenings around her. She was daydreaming of Romania and imagining how lovely it would be to spend a week there. Alone.

* * *

"So, where were you last night?" Harry asked angrily with his arms crossed in a defensive stance after letting Draco in later that evening. "Just decided to ignore me, did you?" First, he'd been furious, and he had spent most of the day pacing in his room trying to decide how he wanted to handle his extreme consternation. Then, he'd been hurt, assuming that maybe Draco was having second thoughts about them.

"I didn't ignore you," Draco told him, equally as angry, his icy colored eyes narrowed at him. "And you're one to talk. You ignored me all fucking day every time I tried to explain to you what happened."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough."

"Maybe you're being an unreasonable prick."

"Maybe you should go back to your room and leave me the hell alone."

"The wolf caught me coming up the stairs, you ass," Draco exclaimed, gesturing towards the door. "He ordered me back to my room. What was I supposed to do? Tell him I was on my way to suck your cock? Ask him if he wanted to watch, maybe?"

A deluge of shame crashed into Harry, causing his anger to recoil like a deflated balloon spluttering about. He hadn't even considered anything like that. He'd been too caught up in assuming that Draco had been playing him. "Remus caught you?" he repeated, edge gone from his voice. "What did you say?"

Draco crossed his arms in frustration and looked away from Harry. "I made up an excuse about not being able to sleep because of Weaslebee's snores, and I said that I was just going to sit on the stairs for a bit."

"Did he believe you?"

"Didn't act like it."

"You didn't say anything about us?"

Draco glared at him then and sneered derisively. "Why would I do that?"

Harry chewed the inside of his lip. "I don't know."

"Thanks a lot, Scarhead," Draco snipped, rolling his eyes and dropping his arms. "I really appreciate your faith in me. That's just brill, that is." It was the first time in a few weeks that he'd called him that maliciously, and it ignited the brunette's previous ire.

"I didn't know!" Harry exclaimed, as he waved his arms in frustration. "What was I supposed to think? You don't show up, and there's no word at all. It's not like we have a solid relationship or years of trust between us or anything. I mean, I don't know you, Draco. How can I be sure that this isn't some warped game of yours? How do I know that you're serious about this? You could easily go back to how you were." He hadn't noticed how caustic his own thoughts were until they'd come spewing from his lips. But it was all true. He didn't truly know Draco, not this new version, anyway. Anything was possible. Harry had learned that lesson the hard way throughout his life.

Draco crossed his arms again and pressed his lips together in indignation. There were so many words floating around in his head; so much that he wanted to say in response to Harry, but he knew that if he dared voice them it would start a huge fight, and he just didn't see the point to another one. Maybe he'd been a fool to think that Harry could see beyond their tumultuous past. Maybe he'd been a fool to think that he could.

"No, I guess you don't know me," he growled through clenched teeth and then turned around.

Harry watched in shock as his current lover and previous nemesis headed for the door. He was leaving? What did that mean? "Wait…Draco," he called out. "I'm sorry…I-"

When the door clicked shut, the silence of the room was deafening, and Harry felt more alone than ever.

**

Draco didn't want to return to his room, but he couldn't stay on the stairs for fear of being caught again and, more than likely, starting a heated argument with whoever stumbled upon him. He knocked on his bedroom door just incase Ron and Hermione were _enjoying_ their privacy, fervently hoping that they weren't. A few moments passed before she opened the door, clutching her robe.

"Is Harry all right?" she asked concerned when she saw the blond's pained expression.

Draco quickly noticed her robe and a pile of clothes by the bed. He _was_ disturbing them. "I'm sorry," he apologized, swallowing the lump of emotion that was building in his throat. "I'm interrupting you two. I'll just…go downstairs."

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm to pull him inside and then closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?"

Draco sighed heavily. Hermione was nothing if tenacious, so he knew that he might as well spill it. "You saw how pissed he was about last night. I tried to explain what happened a couple of times today, and he just walked away every time. So just now, I finally explain about the wolf catching me, and then he starts ranting on about how he didn't know what to think and that he doesn't know me." He shook his head. "He even said that he thinks I could easily go back to how I was." That had hurt more than Draco was willing to admit. He knew that his behavior had been atrocious the past few years, but it wasn't who he was now. The past number of months had been the worst in his life, and it had forced him to drop all of his masks. Granted, he wasn't happy go lucky and everyone's best friend, but he wasn't taunting and cruel like he had been for the past few years, either.

Ron bit his lip and glanced at Hermione. He was a little uncomfortable with the scene playing out before him. He and Draco hadn't shared a kind word, really, but here he was witnessing a genuinely emotional Draco and privy to a very sensitive and private area of his life. It made him think that maybe his feelings towards Harry _were_ real, after all.

"Draco," Hermione said softly, carefully choosing her words. "You and Harry have an extremely volatile past. He's scared."

"So am I!" Draco exclaimed. "This - whatever this is - with him has fucked up my already fucked up world. He nearly killed me last year, Granger. Had it not been for Severus, I would be dead, but I don't assume that he'll try to kill me now. I don't even hold it against him."

"How can you not?" Ron quickly asked before he could even consider not saying it. "Personally, I don't see how either one of you can trust the other after all the cruel things that you've said and done over the years."

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised. She couldn't argue with her boyfriend, but with Draco's virulent temper, she usually tried to temper her words with him.

"No, Granger." Draco motioned towards Ron. "He's right. Trust is a huge issue." He hated to ever admit that a Weasley was right, but Ron's words were truth.

Hermione was surprised – but pleased – at Draco's acceptance of Ron's statement. "Well…have you discussed some of your more _unpleasant_ meetings over the past few years?" she asked, continuing where Ron had left off. "Maybe you need to start there. Communication is the only thing that will build trust with each other. You need to face the awful past that you've had instead of pretending that it will just go away on its own or disappear between the sheets."

"We haven't really talked about it." Draco briefly looked up to the ceiling and shook his head. "Am I crazy?" he asked, searching her eyes for some assurance. "I mean, what kind of relationship can we have, anyway?"

"You can have a normal relationship like everyone else," Hermione answered matter of factly. "Why should it be any different?"

"Because of who we are." Draco wearily ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Our pasts couldn't be more opposite and my family – "

"Harry is a great guy, and you should be proud to be with him," Ron stated defensively. "Besides, your family has repeatedly proven what they are. If they were so great, would you have ended up here?"

Again, Draco wanted to argue with him, wanted to shout insults at him like he would have done just a few months ago, but he couldn't. Ron was right once more, and that left a bitter taste in Draco's mouth. He'd learned recently just how much of the superiority and haughtiness of his family was just empty pretence. It had been the hardest pill that he'd ever had to swallow.

"Do you want to pursue a relationship with Harry?" Hermione asked directly. "Are you willing to apologize and accept his apologies for things that you've said and done to each other? Or is this attraction between you just something fun and temporary to keep you distracted from the atrocities outside of this house?"

While Draco wasn't sure what the future would hold for them, he was sure that he didn't want anything casual with Harry. "This isn't just a shag for me." The twinge of protectiveness that he'd felt when he'd found out that Harry hadn't been with anyone hadn't lessened. Draco couldn't imagine being with anyone else but him, and he didn't want to. It was odd, to be sure, but real nonetheless. He couldn't pretend otherwise.

"All right then. Let's go talk to Harry."

"Can I go with him instead?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"If you want," the blond answered with a shrug, curious as to why the redhead wanted to involve himself in something that he more than likely didn't condone.

Ron quickly slipped his shabby robe on before climbing from the bed and following Draco up to Harry's room. He knocked softly and waited.

Displaying a tearstained face, Harry opened the door and let the two young men in, but he said nothing as he warded it behind them.

"Harry, you know this is a little weird for me," Ron prefaced with folded arms, bare feet and mussed hair. "But I think that you and Malfoy need to talk. I've never seen either of you act like this, and you're both miserable. I think that you need to determine if a relationship is worth the amount of work that you both will have to put into it, or if this is just going to be an occasional tumble in the sack to get through this war. Either way, you can't continue like this. Life is hard enough right now."

Harry couldn't believe Ron's words. Since when did he have anything even remotely nice to say about Draco? "I thought you hated him."

Ron glanced at his previous nemesis who was looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets. "I did up until a few minutes ago," he admitted, looking back towards Harry. "That whole thing with Remus upset him, too, and he did try to tell you earlier today, but you wouldn't listen. He has just as much reason not to trust you as you have not to trust him. Do you not want to be with him anymore?"

"I never said that."

"Then talk to him, Mate," Ron encouraged with a tight smile. "And maybe it would help to establish a relationship, if that's what you both want. It helped me and Hermione."

When the red head left, Harry re-warded the door and then he turned to face Draco in shame. He'd done quite a bit of thinking after Draco had stormed out, and he'd quickly realized just how much of an ass he'd been.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, crossing his arms uncomfortably. "I shouldn't have blown up like that. I've just…I've never had that many people that I could trust, and I guess I was just being unreasonable about the whole thing. It's…this thing with you is terrifying and…I don't know…maybe I think that it's too good to be true and that you'll disappear like –" He dropped his head and closed his eyes. "- like everyone else that I've ever cared for." The last few words were barely a whisper.

Draco recognized the pain in Harry's voice, and he knew who he was referring to. "I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me, but –"

"I know," Harry interrupted, glancing up at him. "There are no guarantees for anyone."

"- But what I can promise you," Draco continued. "Is that…whatever _this_ is between us…it's real, and I want to see where it goes. I'm not looking for just a shag."

"So we're…you want to try for a relationship then?" Harry asked hopefully, dropping his arms to his side. "Officially?"

"Don't you think we should?" Draco retorted. "I mean, we know that we're attracted to each other. The hate is obviously not there anymore, so it's just trust that we've got to establish now. And to be quite honest, I've never been this comfortable with anyone before." He took a couple steps towards the door where Harry was still standing. "I know that I've said and done some awful things in the past, but I wouldn't purposely hurt you, not anymore. Those days are behind me."

Harry thought that maybe now was as good a time as any to begin to make amends for some of their past encounters. There were a lot of apologies to be made between them. "I'm sorry for not shaking your hand when we first met."

"I was a prat then, anyway," Draco admitted with a small smile. "I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you during the Quidditch games."

Harry shrugged. "It is a rough sport," he excused, taking steps towards Draco. He liked where this was going, so he continued. "I'm sorry that I tricked you into thinking that I was Crabbe."

It was Draco's turn to shrug. "I'm sorry that you had to suffer looking like him," he laughed. "Actually, I'm sorry that I started rumors about you being the heir of Slytherin." He reached for Harry's hand and led him to the seat by the window. This was good. They'd needed to do this for a while now.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you at the Shrieking Shack," Harry apologized.

"I'm sorry that I constantly imitated Dementors and freaked you out all the time," Draco apologized.

"I'm sorry that I indirectly got you turned into a ferret."

"I'm sorry about taunting you and accidentally hitting Granger with that curse."

"I'm sorry for trying to attack your father in the Department of Mysteries."

"I'm sorry for forcing Cho to take Veritaserum to make her reveal your training location."

"I'm sorry for throwing that awful curse and nearly killing you."

"I'm sorry for stomping on your face and breaking your nose."

Emerald met ice in a truce, and they smiled at each other. They felt a little better, having made some long overdue apologies, but they knew there were many more.

"So, do you think we can make this work?" Harry asked.

"I think we should try."

"Okay, but we still have a bit to talk about."

"I know."

"Let's go to bed then."

"Would love to."

**

"This is going to sound a bit odd coming from me," Ron whispered, holding Hermione as they lay close in bed, having returned to their previous activity. "But I'm glad that Harry and Malfoy are together."

"Me too," she agreed with immense relief. "They both seem so much happier now. And if Harry is happy, that means that he'll be able to think clearly, and that bodes well for the rest of us."

Ron smirked and tickled her stomach, relieved that the drama for the night was over. "That's not why I'm glad," he corrected.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then why?"

He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to her lips. "Because we get the room to ourselves all the time now."

Hermione playfully hit his arm that rested across her waist. "Oh, you're awful," she laughed. She'd thought that maybe Ron was finally being somewhat contemplative, but she should have known that his reasoning was of a simpler nature. And, she loved that about him. Sometimes she just analyzed things way too much.

"You didn't say that I was awful before we were interrupted."

"You're incorrigible, too." She agreed, though. She'd enjoyed having more private time with Ron lately, and she hoped that their sleeping arrangement would continue unimpeded.

* * *

"Ginny, I don't want you to get the wrong idea," Remus clarified. "You're Arthur's only daughter and I – "

"Remus," she interrupted, standing from the bed. "Are you taking advantage of me in any way?"

"Of course not."

"Then lay down with me like you've been doing."

Remus hesitantly stood at the foot of her bed with his hands stuffed into his pockets. It had been almost three weeks since Hermione had stumbled upon them, and they had become much closer as of late. In fact, their friendly talks had turned decidedly friendlier as the previous couple of nights had found them snogging heavily. They were viciously tumbling towards a path that he knew Ginny had not previously traversed, though. Given their ages and current situation, Remus was reluctant to traverse that path even just a little.

"You should wait for someone your own age that can sweep you off of your feet," he suggested. It's not what he wanted, but he thought it better for her.

"Tonks was thirteen years younger than you," she reminded him, motioning towards Remus.

"And you're eight years younger than her."

Ginny crossed her arms and nodded as she studied Remus' guarded face expression. "So, I'm too young for you then," she concluded, biting her lip to stave off tears at his rejection. "I understand." She had hoped that after he had gotten to know her lately that he would see her as a woman and not as a little girl. She was sick and tired of being treated like a child. She'd already fought Death Eaters, for crying out loud.

Remus shook his head. "That's not the point," he argued, his voice soft. "You have your entire life ahead of you. I'm almost forty with lycanthropy and –"

"Who says that I have my entire life ahead of me?" she exclaimed, lifting her hands in the air as if the answer might land on them. "Tonks didn't, did she? I could die tomorrow or next week! I've liked you for two years, Remus. I'm not going to change my mind tomorrow!"

Remus sighed, hating the fact that he couldn't argue with her. No one's future was guaranteed. How could he treat her like a kid when she was planning to fight alongside the adults and defend their way of life? And the carnal truth was that he wanted her. Merlin, how he wanted her. He'd always thought that she was pretty, but the past few weeks of spending time alone with her had truly done him in. Perhaps it was time for him to see her for the young lady that she'd grown up to be.

He smiled in defeat and closed the distance between them. "You're so irresistible when you're right," he admitted, cupping her freckled cheeks in his hands. "Infuriating, but irresistible."

She smiled then, relieved that he felt the same way that she did. She'd never been afraid of being the aggressor, but Remus' rejection would have cut deep. "So you'll…you'll stay?" she asked, gazing into the blue eyes that reflected the same uncertainty that she knew clouded hers. She didn't want to wait for tomorrow for anything. All she had was right now. It was all any of them had.

"We must keep this a secret," he warned her, hardly able to believe that he was going to allow this. "Your father will most likely kill me if he finds out what we've done." Remus placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Are you absolutely positive, Ginny?"

In silent reply to his question, she took a couple of steps backwards, bravely pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it to the bed. As the cold air caressed her bare body, her nipples instantly hardened. Her decision had long since been made.

Remus' eyes enlarged, and he in no way could resist visibly devouring her nakedness on display before him. Taking in her fair skin lightly dusted with freckles, her pert breasts and the soft patch of hair nestled at the apex of her thighs, he suppressed the wolfish howl that struggled for release. "I hope he'll offer a quick death," he muttered, referring to her father, before wrapping his arms around Ginny and falling to the bed to indulge in her and accept the precious gift that she was willing to give him. He was only a man, after all.

* * *

_**There are still a few chapters left to this story. I didn't intend to make this very long to start with, as I really just wanted to play around with Draco and Harry a bit. What's going on with the war? Will Snape make any appearances? How will Hermione continue to keep all of her secrets? Will Arthur find out about Remus and Ginny? Will everyone discover Harry and Draco's secret rendezvous? These questions will be answered! **_

_**Thanks for reading!!**_


	7. Rendezvous

"Have you gone absolutely _mental_?" Harry whispered, glancing around nervously as he reached for another book to clean. He and Draco had been sneaking around quite a bit lately – and while it was exciting – it certainly pushed Harry's boundaries. His experiences with sneaking around had never involved anything _sexual_, and it definitely added to his fear of being caught.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me this morning," Draco whispered, winking at Harry. "Come on. It'll be fun." He glanced over Harry's shoulder, ignoring Hermione's curious gaze that was directed at them.

Harry bit his lip in uncertainty as he pretended to clean the book in his hands. He wanted to – _badly_ – but he wasn't ready for someone to stumble upon them. "What if someone finds us?" He always asked that question.

"They won't," Draco assured him – as he usually did – his devilish blue eyes promising Harry that he wouldn't be sorry. "Hall closet, five minutes."

Draco had been in the library with Harry, Hermione and George for most of the morning cleaning the hundreds of volumes of books that lined the dusty shelves. At the moment, Molly was the only adult at Grimmauld Place, and she was currently upstairs. Draco had watched Harry intently for the past hour, enjoying the way his muscles flexed and rippled under his thin t-shirt that rested perfectly on the top of his buttocks covered in a snug pair of jeans. As he'd stolen looks at Harry, he'd had a difficult time keeping his physical reaction in check, and he'd finally decided to suggest to him that they sneak off for a few minutes. It was that or he'd have to go take a cold shower, and he preferred the first option.

"I'm getting a drink," Draco announced, purposely not looking at Harry. "I'll be back."

Harry watched Draco leave from the corner of his eye. He glanced over at George, but the redhead was currently engrossed in a book that he'd been cleaning (it was about practical jokes, of course). He looked at Hermione next, immediately noticing her inquisitive expression. Warmth flooded his cheeks, so he turned back to focus on the books in front of him. He knew that she knew they were up to something. She _always_ knew.

Five minutes seemed like five hours. Harry didn't want to leave too soon, but he didn't want to wait too long, either. He cleaned the same book four more times before saying, "Goin' to the loo."

When Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him, Harry tried to hide his smirk by looking down at the floor as he left. He really was awful at this sneaking around thing – at least when it came to Draco. Maybe they needed to rethink telling everyone. Then again, sneaking around for quick sexual rendezvous around Grimmauld Place _was_ kind of fun.

Harry quietly walked down the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard thumping on the floor above – that meant Molly was still upstairs. He reached the closet and slowly turned the knob to open the small door. Draco quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the darkness.

Draco locked and soundproofed the door with his wand before pressing Harry against it and crushing his lips to his in a fiery snog. His hand closed around Harry's growing erection and squeezed, drinking in his lover's guttural moans. Draco wanted him, and he wanted him _now_. And a Malfoy always got what he wanted.

Wasting no time, Draco worked Harry's pants loose and allowed the material to fall. He sunk to his knees and swallowed Harry's cock, greedily sucking and lapping at him. Harry leaned his head back against the door, closed his eyes and slid his fingers into Draco's silky locks. Harry couldn't help but listen for footsteps – still afraid that they'd be caught – but Draco's mouth quickly helped him to care less and less. He bit back moans when Draco sucked him harder and added his hand to what his mouth was already doing. When Draco fondled his balls and slipped one finger between his cheeks to tease his opening, Harry gasped – unable to hold himself any longer – and orgasmed into Draco's hot mouth, grabbing his head fiercely as he came. He hadn't wanted to that soon, but Draco was just that good.

Draco swallowed all that Harry offered before standing and pushing on his lover's shoulders.

"My turn," he stated as he hastily unfastened his pants, surprised he hadn't come in them already – he was so hard he hurt. "On your knees." He'd been fantasizing the past couple nights about Harry giving him a blow job – a complete one – and now was the perfect time.

"But I haven't – "

"There's a first time for everything," Draco quipped, guiding his erection to Harry's hesitant mouth. "I'm so close, it won't take much, anyway. You've had me turned on for nearly two hours."

Harry – still recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm – took Draco in his mouth briefly, but he knew that he wasn't as adept at fellatio as his wizard was, so he said, "Tell me how to make this better for you." Until Draco, Harry had never received a blow job, so he didn't always know if he was doing it right, and he wanted his lover to be as satisfied as he was.

Draco slid his fingers through Harry's messy mane, letting his fingernails graze along his scalp. "Keep your tongue under my cock…yeah…open your mouth a little more, so I don't scrape your teeth…_Merlin_…that's so hot." Harry's head was against the door as Draco thrust his cock in and out of his mouth, bracing himself with one hand on the door. He pictured Harry from earlier in the library, specifically the way his ass filled out his jeans, and he moaned wantonly. "_Fuck_…you ready? I'm gonna come – I can't last." Draco gripped Harry's head in one hand and held on tightly as his naughty thoughts helped push him over the edge.

Harry spluttered a bit, not prepared for the warm liquid that suddenly filled his mouth, but Draco didn't let go of him until he was spent. As soon as Harry could, he coughed and spit. It wasn't that he hadn't liked it, but it would take some getting used to. Practice made perfect, he figured, and he intended to practice a lot.

"Merlin, that was good," Draco breathed, helping Harry stand. "We should – "

At that moment, the door handle rattled, and both men frantically pulled their pants up, afraid they were about to be discovered. Harry cast a quick _Evanesco_ where he'd spit as Draco released the sound ward so they could hear what was going on.

"What's wrong with this door?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, it's probably just stuck again," Hermione replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "Give me your coat, and I'll take care of it for you." She'd purposely been hanging out in the hall just in case something like that happened. Those two just couldn't be trusted.

Harry and Draco were barely breathing as they listened to Arthur's footsteps – they hoped they were, anyway – heading away from the door. Then the handle rattled again.

"If you two don't open this door right now," Hermione quietly warned. "I'm going to tell everyone!"

When Draco released the lock and opened the door, Hermione immediately snatched his wrist and yanked him out, shutting the door on Harry, who didn't even have a chance to speak.

"Get in the library now!" she hissed at Draco.

Hearing Arthur and Molly's voices growing louder, Draco didn't argue and rushed down the hall.

"Arthur, I don't think – " but Molly was silenced by her husband's hand in the air.

"Were you able to get the door?" Arthur asked Hermione.

She blanched, realizing that she was still holding his coat. "Yes, I was," she answered hesitantly.

Arthur glanced at the door, down to his coat in her hand and then back up to her eyes. "Then why are you still holding my jacket?" he asked curiously.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she turned towards the door and opened it slowly, but just a little. Harry was crouched down under the coats with a panicked expression on his flushed face. From where Arthur stood, she knew that he couldn't see Harry.

In silence, Harry reached for an empty hanger and handed it to Hermione. She hung the coat on it and placed it with the others before closing the door and placing Harry in the dark once more.

Arthur gave Hermione a perplexed look before continuing his conversation with his wife as they headed upstairs.

Once they were out of eyesight, Hermione opened the door and yanked Harry out by his arm. "Library _now_," she hissed, shoving him in front of her. "Honestly. What is the _matter_ with you two?"

* * *

Being able to have private time with their significant others made a world of difference to Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Ginny – it was the one thing that kept them all sane in their uncertain world. Hermione, unfortunately, ended up being a mother hen to Harry and Draco out of necessity, which tried her patience more often than not. She'd quickly learned that Draco was the one who talked Harry into doing naughty things in inappropriate places, and she had deciphered what their face expressions meant when they thought no one was looking. It wasn't that she didn't want them to do the things that they were doing – she just didn't want them to get caught until they were ready for their relationship to be known.

One day when Molly and Arthur were outside respelling the protections around Grimmauld Place, Hermione strolled into the kitchen to find Draco pressing Harry against the wall in a passionate snog. She'd pulled them apart immediately – just seconds before Molly and Arthur had walked in the back door – and she'd been relieved when the boys had had the presence of mind to start arguing.

Another day, Hermione caught them in the upstairs bathroom when she'd heard their muffled voices behind the door. Exasperated that they hadn't cast a silencing charm, Hermione opened the door with her wand – a view of Harry's naked backside greeting her – and she'd ignored the protests of the two men as she'd pulled them apart, telling them that if they didn't want her barging in, then they should consider a silencing spell next time.

* * *

On Wednesday night, Hermione woke to frantic whispering in the hallway. It took her a minute to figure out what was happening – Molly was panicking because Kingsley had just arrived, and he was looking for Remus. Molly had gone to his bedroom to wake him, but he hadn't been there. Knowing she couldn't very well open the door and tell Molly of his whereabouts, Hermione waited until she heard their descending footsteps on the staircase, then she quickly – but quietly – crept back to her and Ginny's room, praying that the couple was sleeping. She'd considered casting a Patronus, but she knew that it would trigger an alarm that had been spelled in place for safety reasons, so that was not an option.

When Hermione opened the door, Ginny had been pleasuring Remus orally, so the redhead squealed as she and Remus scrambled for the sheets. Hermione whipped around in embarrassment where she stood.

"I'm so, so sorry," Hermione lamented, shaking her head as she closed the door. "But I heard Mrs. Weasley and Shacklebolt whispering about not being able to find you, Remus. I didn't know what else to do."

Remus sighed as he stood, putting his pants on first. "Dammit," he muttered, slipping into his shirt next. "Will this madness ever end?"

When Remus joined Hermione at the door – still buttoning up his shirt – he noticed that her cheeks were red from catching him and Ginny in such an intimate act. "It's all right, Hermione. We're all being put in an awkward position these days." He glanced back at Ginny and grinned. "It's worth it, though. Just let me leave first to make sure the coast is clear, all right?"

Hermione nodded as Remus quietly opened the door. Seeing no one, he left.

"Gin, I'm sorry," Hermione apologized, turning to face her friend who was wrapped in the sheet.

Ginny shrugged. "We all know it can happen – don't worry about it. I'll just be happy when we don't have to hide and sneak around."

"Me, too," Hermione agreed with a sigh. "Me, too."

* * *

A couple nights later, it was Draco's turn to be put in an embarrassing position. He'd just left Harry's room to go to the bathroom when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione made everyone use a locking spell of her creation that would let certain people in and keep certain people out just for moments like that. Because the room was supposed to be shared by Ron and Draco, Draco could enter the room anytime.

Catching a glimpse of red hair, Draco recognized it to be Arthur coming up the stairs, so he quickly ducked into his and Ron's room. Unfortunately, that moment found Hermione and Ron in a rather intimate union, so while Draco was mortified, Ron and Hermione scrambled for the sheets to cover themselves.

As Draco stood with his back facing them, apologizing profusely, Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed and clutched the sheet to her body, shaking her head.

"There has to be a better way," she lamented. "There just has to be." The war needed to end and soon. Being everyone's secret keeper and second set of eyes was driving her crazy, and at that point, she'd seen more of Harry, Draco, Remus and Ginny than she'd ever wanted to, and now it was her and Ron's turn to be caught in a private moment. She honestly wasn't sure how much more she could take.

* * *

Harry's heart thumped hard inside his chest as he read _The __Sorcerer__'__s__ Guide__ to __Ancient __Herbology_. It was almost too good to be true – could something so simple actually work? Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Draco, wake up," Harry said, gently shaking the young man beside him. Draco had fallen asleep two hours previously after Harry had told him that he'd wanted to read for a while.

Draco groaned before reluctantly opening his eyes. "What?" he asked groggily.

"Do you remember learning about mandrakes in Herbology class?"

"It's almost three in the bloody morning," Draco answered through an unceremonious yawn.

"Just answer the question."

Draco rolled to his back and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. "Yeah, I think so. Mine bit me."

Harry snickered – he hadn't forgotten. "Well, remember Professor Sprout told us that the cry of an adult mandrake was fatal?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, call me nutters, but if I duplicated my Invisibility Cloak, everyone could conceal a fully grown mandrake plant, and then we could pull them out when the time was right. Draco, I could defeat Voldemort with a plant!"

"Harry, that's – " Draco started to say 'nonsense', but he quickly decided that it wasn't. He remembered reading about mandrakes being used in battles throughout history, so it was completely feasible. "That might work, actually. He won't be prepared for anything like that, so he won't have any type of protective charms in place around him and the others – at least not audible ones. He'd never expect something so simple."

"I'll tell everyone tomorrow," Harry said, putting his book aside. "It'll take a few days to find enough and figure out specifics, but it'll work – I know it will." Harry felt more alive and happier at that moment than he had in months. As he gazed at Draco – bright blue eyes, creamy white skin and mussed blond hair causing the brunette to grin – he suddenly knew what he wanted. He and Draco had done quite a bit of playing and exploring in bed – and elsewhere, for that matter – but both of them were still virgins in one _particular_ way. Harry was ready to change that. It was time.

"What?" Draco asked, wondering why Harry was staring at him as if he were a pumpkin pasty.

"I'm ready." Harry's lips twisted into a nervous smile.

"For what?"

Harry ripped the covers off of Draco, who was still naked from their earlier romp, and then he climbed on top of him.

"I'm ready for you," Harry answered, having never felt so sure about a decision in his life. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Draco stared up at Harry with wide eyes, wondering if his statement meant what he desperately hoped that it meant.

"You mean we can – "

"Yes. Unless you think we should wait a bit longer to –"

Before Harry could finish his statement, Draco flipped them over and pressed his mouth to Harry's in a rapacious kiss. He was no longer sleepy.

"Fuck no, I don't want to wait," Draco breathed as he began to nibble Harry's neck. "I've just been waiting for you. I didn't want to push, you know? If you're ready, I'm ready."

Harry moaned softly, closing his eyes when Draco's breath tickled his sensitive earlobe. "I'm ready," he repeated, sliding his hands down the gentle sway of Draco's lower back and over the curve of his buttocks, squeezing the fleshy globes to pull him closer. He could feel their cocks rubbing together between their bodies, and he rutted his hips against Draco's in an attempt to satisfy his need for more skin on skin contact.

Draco devoured Harry with his feverish kisses, unable to take things slow like he'd told himself he would when the time came. Harry's words of readiness broke the flood gates that had kept Draco's desire at bay, and he was just as subject to its ferocity as Harry was. Sensing his lover's urgency, Draco slipped a hand between them, wrapping it around both of their throbbing cocks to pump them simultaneously. It was such an exquisite torture – rubbing his silky steel rod against Harry's, swallowing his whimpers in their passionate kisses and feeling his body writhe under his in matched lust – it was nearly too much.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as Draco's hand moved at an alarmingly fast pace up and down their cocks. He knew his orgasm wasn't far away, but he hadn't planned to come that way. "Draco," he sighed, tearing his lips away. "I'm so close already and –"

"Want to do me first then?" Draco offered breathlessly. He didn't remember being this excited his first time, and he didn't really need any foreplay – he was ready.

Harry nodded in answer to Draco's question – drunk with lust and nervous anticipation. The enormity of their decision was not lost on him, but he wanted to focus on what they were doing and not what it meant right then. "Um…how do you want to – "

"Let's face the headboard like we did when you used your fingers."

"Okay." They moved around quickly; Draco got on his knees and spread his legs so that Harry could settle his in between them. He spelled two of Harry's fingers and his cock to stay lubricated.

"One finger – then two. Start slow, like last time." Draco was nervous as hell as he gripped the bed frame, but he was ready to be with Harry completely.

Harry slipped his hand between Draco's buttocks, and when his middle finger found the desired spot, he pushed the tip in gently. Draco nodded his head in encouragement, so Harry pushed in further, past the tight ring of muscle.

Draco dropped his head to the frame and hissed with pleasure. "In and out," he whispered hoarsely as Harry anxiously complied. "Yes, a little faster." He'd been fingering himself lately, but he realized it felt much better when Harry did it. After just a few moments of bliss, he added, "Use both."

Harry withdrew his finger to add the other. When he tried to push both of them in, Draco let out a garbled cry, so Harry stopped – afraid that he had caused him pain.

"It's okay, " Draco assured him. "Just different. Keep going."

When Harry slipped them in all the way, Draco told him, "Scissor them a little. Yeah, like that. Oh _fuck_, Harry. Wait until I do this to you." It took all of the self control that he had not to bounce up and down and impale himself on Harry's slippery fingers.

Harry alternated between gentle thrusts and scissoring his fingers. He could feel Draco's muscles clenching around him, and when he imagined how it would feel around his cock, he bit down on his lip, afraid that he would come before he ever got inside Draco.

Draco turned his head round to look at Harry, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark with need. "Ready to take me? Ready to fuck me, Harry?"

Draco had never sounded sexier with his voice low and gravelly, and his language in bed always turned Harry on. "Merlin, yes, but I probably won't last longer than a minute."

"Don't care," Draco replied as Harry removed his fingers. "I just need to feel you."

Harry inhaled deeply and gripped Draco's hips as he aligned himself with his entrance. It took a couple moments to get the tip of his penis to the right spot, and Draco emitted a strangled moan when Harry breeched the ring of muscle again.

"Stop – don't move for a second," Draco breathed, forcing his muscles to relax. "_Damn_ Harry." He took a few deep breaths and added, "All right. Keep going. Slow."

Harry pushed carefully until he was completely sheathed inside Draco, instantly overwhelmed at the sensation. "Oh _fuck_," he whispered as his cock felt like it was being squeezed from one end to the other. Draco was tight and wet from the lube spell, but he felt more _right_ than anything. They fit together perfectly. Harry remained still as Draco began to ride him at a languid pace, and it drove him crazy. He tried to be patient as his lover became accustomed to their new endeavors, but he was about to explode. When Draco's muscles clenched around his cock, it was Harry's turn to cry out. It triggered some dormant primal response, and he reached up to fist a handful of blond hair and pulled down, forcing Draco's chin up uncomfortably. Unable to contain himself for a second longer, Harry succumbed to his baser instinct, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist to hold him in place and thrusting madly.

"_Yes_," Draco grunted, his hair still in Harry's clenched fist as he submitted to his wizard's passion. He was usually the aggressor between them, but there was something insanely hot about surrendering to the maelstrom of Harry's pent up lust. "Fuck me, Harry…_harder!_"

After another clench of Draco's muscles, Harry exclaimed a string of unintelligible words as his orgasm exploded like Neville's cauldron in Potions class. Panting and moaning, he clung to Draco tightly as he rode out the rapturous waves before finally slowing, letting go of Draco's hair and carefully slipping from him.

"Damn," Harry breathed, sitting back on his heels as his head spun in a type of euphoria. Wanking had never felt like _that_. "That was amazing. You okay?"

With no warning, Draco turned and pounced on Harry, pushing him down to the bed in a bruising kiss. He was wound up tighter than freshly caught Cornish pixies locked in a cage, and he couldn't wait a minute longer to claim Harry as his.

"My turn," Draco told him with a wicked gleam in his eyes that reflected his voracious longings. "Lay on your side."

Harry rolled over while Draco lay behind him. Hoping to keep Harry distracted (since he knew he was nervous), Draco peppered his neck and ear with light kisses and nibbles. He slid his hand up and down the front of his thighs and then around to his buttocks, squeezing each cheek with purpose. He gently bent Harry's leg at the knee and moved it forward so access would be easier for both of them before casting the lubrication spell on his fingers.

"You're positive about this?" Draco whispered, sliding his finger up and down between Harry's cheeks. "You're positive about me?" The last thing he wanted was for Harry to regret being with him. Draco still felt as protective about Harry's virginity now as he had been when he first found out about it. He didn't take it lightly.

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't be in my bed about to bugger me," Harry replied cheekily, grinning as he glanced back at Draco.

"Good answer," Draco whispered with a nervous laugh, languidly tracing the outer shell of Harry's ear with his tongue as he began to push the tip of his finger into him.

Harry stiffened when Draco met resistance, and he was thankful when his lover's finger stilled so he could try to relax. "Fuck," Harry whispered, reminding himself to breathe. He was a jumble of sensitive nerve endings.

"I plan to momentarily," Draco replied, wiggling his finger a bit. Remembering Harry liked when he talked dirty, he thought that it was the perfect time for such to keep Harry's mind occupied. "You feel so good," he whispered, his breath warm against Harry's ear. "Open for me, Harry. Let me in…that's it." Draco pushed against the muscle again. "I want you. I'm so hard just waiting to slide my cock inside you." He could feel Harry clenching and relaxing around him. "Yes, just like that." Finally, Draco pushed his finger all the way in. "Fuck, Harry," he moaned. "Was I this tight? How does that feel?"

Harry fisted the sheet under him as sweat beaded on his forehead. The sensation was definitely strange, but it was completely pleasant. When Draco slid his finger in and out, Harry moaned and lifted his hips for more.

"Draco, that feels _so_ good," he breathed. He'd anticipated feeling a bit awkward – it was such a private place to be playing around with, after all – but he had no shame at the moment. He wanted more of Draco's fingers so he said, "Try a second."

Draco obliged his request, but Harry winced, his muscles contracting instantly. Draco suckled Harry's ear and said, "Try to push me out when I push in. It'll make this part easier, I promise. That's what I did."

Wanting to get back to the stars exploding behind his eyelids, Harry did as Draco suggested, and his lover was able to slip two fingers all the way in. When Draco scissored them, Harry moaned and pressed his cock – rock hard again – into the mattress.

"_Yes_," Harry hissed. "Draco, that's –"

"Amazing, I know. I told you. I'm about to come, Harry. You ready for me?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Harry quipped, immediately missing Draco's fingers when he pulled them out.

Draco kept Harry in the same position as he knelt over him. He leaned in close and whispered, "Look at me." He knew that he was crude and brash most of the time, but that moment with Harry meant quite a lot. It was not just a fuck, and he needed to know that Harry understood that.

Harry turned in time for Draco to capture his lips in a demanding kiss while pressing the tip of his penis against his stretched entrance.

"Say you're mine," Draco requested, emotion obvious in his shaky voice as he continued to push. "Tell me, Harry." He needed to hear Harry say the words as he took something away from him that he'd never be able to replace. Draco needed to know that his wizard felt what he felt as they joined together. He'd never been the possessive type, but Harry was quickly changing that.

Clawing at the sheets as he fought to keep eye contact, Harry breathed, "Yours, Draco, whatever happens. Only yours." They weren't just words spoken in the heat of passion – they were truth. Harry meant every one of them and had for weeks.

Draco slowly pushed inside Harry inch by inch until he was completely sheathed in his heat. He stopped to capture Harry's trembling lips once more. "All right?" he asked, taking a moment to catch his breath. It was killing him to wait, but he had to make sure Harry was not in pain. Never had any of the girls that he'd been with felt like Harry – he was a thousand times better.

"More than," Harry sighed, instinctively pushing back against his lover to encourage him to continue. He couldn't remember why he'd been nervous. He felt oddly full, but the electric pleasure that buzzed within him like gentle stinging hexes demanded all of his focus, and he needed more. "Don't hold back, Draco."

Thankful for the permission that he'd been waiting for, Draco allowed his passion freedom, closing his eyes and giving in to hormones that clamored for control. Harry was so tight – he knew it wouldn't take long. He was muttering and groaning, lost in the private world that he shared with Harry, and it was then that he knew without a doubt that he'd never want another. No one would ever be able to make him feel how he felt right then – and not just physically. He and Harry had a unique bond that they'd never have with another. It was a heavier emotion than Draco could process at the moment, but he would think on it later.

"Ready, Harry?" Draco groaned, thrusting faster as he dug his fingers into Harry's hips, the sound of skin slapping skin resonating between them. "I'm gonna come…almost there…fuck…_yes_ –"

With one last, strangled moan, Draco came harder than he ever had – at least it felt like it – and he held Harry tightly, grunting with each release until he was left gasping for air.

Neither moved – Harry couldn't anyway with Draco on top of him – their chests heaving as they caught their breaths once more.

"Okay?" Draco asked as he slipped from Harry, who rolled over to lie on his back.

"Much better than I thought," Harry admitted, gazing up into Draco's eyes that twinkled at him in a way that he'd never seen before. The closeness he felt towards Draco was a bit overwhelming, and he was afraid to say too much. Sometimes his feelings for Draco terrified him – like then.

Draco chuckled at Harry's answer, thinking to himself that his wizard was radiant when his face was flushed in afterglow. He gazed at Harry for a moment longer before placing an easy kiss to his lips and curling up next to him. There was so much that he wanted to tell him, but at the moment, Draco just wanted to lie close to him and listen to him breathe. There would be time for _that_ conversation later.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and smiled. Nothing had ever felt so right in his life, and he couldn't wait for that stupid war to be over so that he and Draco could be a proper couple. He wanted to be able to love Draco any time and in any way that he wanted without having to hide from everyone.

As Harry succumbed to the thick flames of slumber that danced merrily at the edge of his consciousness beckoning him to join, it never registered to him that he'd thought the word _love_.

* * *

**_Thanks for your patience, lovely readers. I've only got a couple more chapters, and this little side story will be all wrapped up. It's been SO fun to write - I've enjoyed it immensely. _**

**_Want a little visual inspiration? h t t p : / / www . you tube . com/watch?v = booYXyX0Mcw&feature=channel_video_title (Just take out spaces.)_**

**_And another - h t t p : / / www . you tube .com /watch?v = kwPy4jhFH98&feature=channel_video_title_**

**_YUM.  
_**

**_I need to respond to a reader who hadn't registered. Thank you, suddon, for reviewing - I appreciate it! And yes, Remus and Ginny...I have another story that features them together, as well. _**

**_I'm almost finished with Irish Eyes, and then I'll start on my new POTC story, Lost & Found Treasure. Check it out if you're interested!  
_**

**_I've been busy with my Etsy shop - I list new items often! h t t p : / / www . etsy . com/shop/BrokenQuillCreations_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
